


Mountains of Azarath

by TronLegacyfan



Category: Justice League Dark: Apokolips War (2020), Justice League vs. Teen Titans (2016), New Teen Titans, Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans - All Media Types, Teen Titans: The Judas Contract (2017)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26692612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TronLegacyfan/pseuds/TronLegacyfan
Summary: In an ancient time, when powerful kings and magical creatures cohabited the world, the struggle for power leads Damian Wayne to kidnap Raven, a powerful witch and half demon, so that he can use her powers to reach and triumph over the world.
Relationships: Kon-El | Conner Kent/Raven, Raven & Damian Wayne, Raven/Damian Wayne, Talia al Ghul & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Talia al Ghul/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 70
Kudos: 92





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Amaati's Art](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/692455) by Amaati. 



> Hello, my name is Juliana Isabel. This is my first fanfiction and I would like to say that I based this story on the artwork of the amazing Amaati (https://amaati.tumblr.com/), so I highly recommend that you go and see hers arts so you can have a better image of appearance of the characters in this fic. Also, I would like to recommend to you to listen to this soundtrack while reading:  
> (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YPZtRmx1Dyk).  
> Have a great reading!

MOUNTAINS OF AZARATH – ALTERNATE UNIVERSE FOR DAMIAN AND RAVEN:  
PROLOGUE:

In a distant time, where powerful kings and queens ruled over earth, there was a powerful kingdom in the northwestern sea. Its rulers belonged to a violent line of rulers, always reigning with iron hands and authoritarian power. After centuries of war between the great gods of the beginning, the Al Ghul family ascended. And for centuries and centuries there was blood spilling over the lands of that kingdom.

Ra’s Al Ghul known as the head of the demon, was the sovereign of those vast lands. His wealth and arrogance were known to all, as well as his intelligence. He was the creator of an elite clan of assassins, called the League of Shadows. His wife had serious sterile problems and was only able to conceive years after they were married, but the boy was stillborn. Making both of them mourn for a long time the death of that long-awaited child. Years later, with the help of black magic, his wife gave birth to a beautiful little girl called Talia, his wife however, paid the price of life with death. Ra’s was plagued; however, he loved the girl as soon as she opened her eyes, and he came across beautiful eyes, feeling the pleasure and joy of having his first heir on his hands. The king treated the girl as if she were his most precious treasure, and for years and years little Talia was trained to be both the heir to the Al Ghul house and to take over as head of the murderer clan.

His heiress, however, years later betrayed him. In an episode of love, she had premarital relationships and ended up becoming pregnant by archenemy and rival Bruce Wayne. The powerful king of darkness asked for the hand of young Talia, but her father, more than ashamed and angry, said that the young woman would never regain her dignity because she would never marry anyone else. Talia hated him, because Bruce was the only true love she had in her life. She then cried for months in fear of her father killing the life in her womb.

And on a stormy night labor pains welled up for her, and Talia felt the horror of knowing that her father's revenge would finally fall on her head. She held the baby in her womb as much as she could, but was soon told she needed to give birth, otherwise the baby would be born dead. And so, amid thunder, little Damian Wayne was born. The weeping echoed through the walls of the grand palace, and soon her father entered the bedroom doors, his face red with hate and with a dagger in his hands. Young Talia was bathed in sweat, blood on her thighs and arms, her shaky and tired body did not have the strength to fight when her father took the baby from her hands.  
A strong gust of wind opened the bedroom windows, blowing out the candles. Talia braced herself for the pain that would follow. No tears on her face, only the pain latent in her heart. She closed her eyes.

A light baby cry, as well as the sound of rain was heard. Her eyes opened to see her father with her son in his arms. A smile and tears falling from his eyes.

" It's a boy!" 

The boy was healthy and strong, and his eyes stared Ra. And he felt complete, as if his dead son had materialized in that baby.  
The surprise was great for Bruce, who heard about the big party in celebration of the newest heir to the throne Al Ghul. His heart sank, however, when he learned that perhaps the boy would never see him. Talia in turn lost her place, but her father allowed her to have contact with her love. Unfortunately, in his life there was already another woman, and in his womb was Bruce Wayne's first and official son. The princess then closed her heart completely and started giving attention to fighting and raising the boy, so he one day could become what she once lost.

And years have passed. Great effervescence of the culture growing, as well as the quality of life of Ra’s Al Ghul’s kingdom. People, despite being oppressed, had something to eat, and this generated a considerable increase in the population, with great soldiers and archers being born from this time. Damian Al Ghul was adored by his grandfather and mother, being trained from an early age to be a killer of the most lethal type. Receiving the best education possible, as well as developing war logic and strategies.  
The young man was the best at what he did, and this primacy guesses Ra’s, as well as his intelligence and beauty came from his mother. Attributes such as observation and philosophical sense of life came from his father, even without Damian knowing him. Soon it would be his turn to assume the throne and thus exercise the role he had been destined since he was a baby. His grandfather and king were already analyzing the best future suitors. But before he could make any decision, there was something that troubled the powerful sovereign's mind.

For some month’s Ra had heard from his spies that the people were talking about a supernatural entity from the mountains. And the illustrations of its achievements made him curious to say the least. Then the order came out of his mouth, and on a dark, starless night, his best men went up the mountain to capture the creature, but none came back. Which puzzled Ra even more, as the rumors were growing. The great king then set up an elaborate plan to get close to the creature. Then, on a cold day, a spinning peasant came out of his house, looking for supposed help from the creature again, and so he climbed the mountains and was given the service he was looking for, however, the creature warned him to keep silent about such deeds. The man who until now had seen only the horrifying creature, was shocked with surprise and fascination to see the creature transform into a beautiful nymph. His admiration was so great, as he did not think nymphs still existed, his race had been extinct many years ago. The man knelt in front of the girl and kissed her feet, she offered to lift him up and warn him to come down soon, because the mountain was sacred.

Knowing this, Ra set a goal in his mind: to find the nymph and use her powers at his will. And so, the old killer set up his plan.

The afternoon of reddish sunshine descended on the kingdom and hit the majestic castle. The young prince watched the landscape quickly as he headed for the castle's master room. His grandfather called him urgently, and he knew that Ra did not accept delays. He crossed the hall and the murderous soldiers opened the door for Damian.

“Yes, my dear king. What do I owe your calling?”

The king smiled at the entrance of his grandson, and observed the figure of young Damian. He was a mix of the best of his family. His maternal features were accentuated with his father's part, he reminded Bruce Wayne, but that memory did not displease him. Despite hating King Wayne, Ra’s couldn't deny how much his attributes were.

“My dear son, you are a short time from becoming king. What do you think of a great gift for this magnificent occasion? "

The strangeness landed on Damian's face. His grandfather was not the type to ask in order to act, he acted and then spoke.

"What are you up to?" His grandfather gave him a smirk.

“Nothing that is that important. Just something that could change our status on a global scale, my grandson.” His face shone with interest. “There is a creature that lives in the distant mountains of our kingdom, and its powers are at least very interesting. It is not known exactly what the creature is, however, we may be dealing with a nymph of supernatural powers. How can also become something of a demonic form, so we still don't know about its true nature.”

"So, you think this creature will be able to deal with supernatural forces and bring more power over our family."

“Correct, and this is my gift to you: a mystical creature to give you all the power you want. However, you must bring it to me first, and if you do, it will be exclusive and all yours.”

"You didn't make it to her, did you?"

Ra's face tightened in anger. However, he knew that Damian would be the only one able to do what he wanted. The young man seemed to ponder, however, immediately said:  
"I need all the information you have so far, give me a week to prepare."

“No more than a week. We need this creature as soon as possible. "

Damian nodded and bowed after leaving the room.

...

Damian Wayne studied everything that he was able about the creature. And although he was fascinated with what he had studied, he knew he could be dealing with something extremely lethal, as the best assassins in the League of Shadows had not returned from the same mission he was going to. And it was during a week that his mental and physical training had been tripled. When it came time to leave the castle and begin his journey, he made it obstinate, that the creature would be his. And when Damian Wayne wanted something, he certainly got it.


	2. Chapter One or Of The White Expanses of Azarath

The white cloak that covered the entire length was brilliant and exuded peace. The black figure of the young killer was climbing the mountains that January morning. He was a point of darkness in that clear expanse, and the only thing you could see was his eyes, two green jades. In his mind the plan was passed over several times, and he was ready to carry it out. He knew it would be dangerous, but deep down, his mind hovered with curiosity to meet the powerful mountain creature. His grandfather had been impressed by the number of stories the villagers were telling. They claimed to have seen the demon in person, blood red and with sharp ciphers over its head, and said its voice was worse than anything they ever heard. Others claimed to have seen the most beautiful nymph in the forest, a goddess, an entity. Some others have claimed to have seen a black shadow with a scary shape, tall and with four eyes. However, there were some who claimed to have seen a woman dressed in a dark cape, and that she would have already saved the lives of some with her extraordinary powers, others said to have received potions that cured them from illness. Ra had then become interested in the creature magic and wanted to have it as a new artifact for his use. Even if they already had an official witch, called Jinx. However, with new theories about a more powerful being, his grandfather knew he needed to have it under his guard. And so, it took months of research to find out what they could possibly being dealing with if they could get in touch with the witch, as well as putting together the plan and details. Damian however had just one week. His training was doubled as well as the security in the castle, orders were given to the sorceress so she would put a protective spell on the entire fortress, as well as on the Aghul, protecting them from any lethal harm that the powerful being could do. And then the expected day came, and the plan was started. The thing would have no choice but to go down the mountains and accompany him to the fortress. His mother, however showing great pride in her son, tried her hardest not to show her fear when sending the young man to the mountains. And so, she placed a tender goodbye kiss on his forehead. 

Continuing to rise, the snow increasingly hindered his locomotion. He hated that the path was so long and cold, he already missed the company of his friend and knight Conner Kent, how would be probably cursing the entire time if he were with him. But Damian had no choice but to go this route alone. The middle base of the mountain was surrounded by its best assassins. Conner was a few feet behind, enough that his figure was no longer seen. It was close, he felt, he had been walking for teen minutes now. His muscles contracted as he felt to sense something strange in the air. He looked to the trees, in that part they were tall and leafless, thin and pale just like everything there, however they were almost looking at him and telling him to get out of that place as quickly as possible. There would be nothing to do, only proceed. 

He continued on his way when a noise caught his eye. Damian shuddered in his place, ready to come face to face with the creature. His head quickly turned to where the noise was coming from. There was a small female figure there, picking berries. Her hair was brown and long like the wood of the trees. Descending from her shoulders were a shabby deep blue cover that descended on her back. The entire length of her body was covered in a long-sleeved black dress. A purple eggplant bow fell from her waist. Her face was a pale and delicate sight from afar. The air seemed to freeze; the young killer did not understand. Was she the creature? Who was she? His eyes narrowed and he approached slowly, like a jaguar stalking its hunt. Damian fascination cried out, as did his curiosity. So his hand landed on the tree and he admired her figure more closely, her face turning to the side as a sign that she was going to say something. 

“You better get out. These mountains are dangerous.” Her voice was soft but serious, as she was not someone you could play with. 

Damian didn't understand how that figure had heard his footsteps and felted his presence. However, logic quickly hit his mind. And so agile he understood that she felt his presence because she was a supernatural creature. He just didn't know that his presence had been felt long before, when he and Conner touched the top base of the mountain. Raven was already waiting for intruders to come there, and she was there waiting for her visitors, preventing them from entering further. When the human touched that tree, she knew she was dealing with something dangerous. 

“You who should be leaving, peasant woman. These mountains hide a lethal magical creature.” Damian Al Ghul was smart enough to first throw the cards and then be sure what his game was. There was silence, her figure stood up and turned to face him.

Her eyes were light violet like the wings of a magic butterfly. Her lips were delicate and small, as if coming out of a drawing by a talented painter. Her pale skin showed all the beauty and smoothness of her figure. Her height was medium to low, but it did not prevent her clothes from falling very well on her body. From her figure emanated an ethereal and pure air, like a starry night with a full moon. She looked like a nymph; it was just like the beauty of the most beautiful nymphs that have ever landed this world. 

“Excuse me, my dear superior colleague, but has it crossed your mind that perhaps this creature does not want to be disturbed? Why not leave what is at peace, be at peace?” Damian's face tightened at the insult, but he had more important things to clarify. 

“The creature has already killed all the men who came here! This is not being peaceful.” 

"Why did these men come to these mountains?" She tucked the berries into a small bag that was attached to the left side of her waist and wiped her dirty purple hands on the fabric of her clothes. Damian moved closer. 

“You are surprisingly articulate, mountain woman. I know it was you behind all the apparitions and demonic acts in these mountains!” The clink of the sword erupted in the room as soon as Damian took it off his back and pointed it at the beautiful and dangerous young woman in front of him. 

"And, what of it? Tell me what you came here to do and leave soon, you don't belong here. No one who seeks to harm should come to the mountains of Azarath.” A strong wind blew through her hair, and the tension in the air began to rise. 

“I did not come here to kill you like my men, I am here to escort you to the great king Ra’s Al Ghul. He heard of your actions and would just like to know you. Your powers are notable for the rumors that have spread.” The young woman's face tightened in disappointment. Why did she have to help those people? So, then they could go and spread it about? Why had her heart been soft when she knew she shouldn't help and yet she did? Why, Gods of Azarath? Why did she get into this problem? Empathy sometimes puts us in places where ignorance might never have put us, sometimes the results are bad, sometimes good. In this case, it was bad. 

“What if I refuse? Well, I have no interest in joining with this Ra’s Al Ghul . What will happen then? The creature crossed its hands on its chest, the wind blew hard on its clothes, the snow began to float in the air. 

"I suggest you choose wisely." 

“I must immediately thank you for the invitantion, but I do not plan to go. Bye. Have a nice day." 

The young woman turned her feet to the other side and started walking. “The king's word is an order. You had the option of giving in.” The assassin prince ran towards her, ready to attack her. However, when he was inches from touching her, she turned quickly. Her eyes a dark shade. Her hands glowed black, and in a matter of seconds, without even touching him, she threw him hard against the nearest tree. 

"Leave." The thick, horrifying voice that the villagers spoke so much about was manifested. 

"Not without you, demon." Damian Al Ghul stood up, the black figure against the purple figure. Death surrounding the environment. The wind that until now has been blowing through the white forest has stopped. Who will take the first step? And the killer kept his sword, and so he went on to attack. 

Before he could reach her, her arms went up in the air and she pointed them to him. A strong shiver went through his spine when the black glow of her fingers crossed his body. Soon everything was dark. 

... 

The black figure collapsed on the floor and she was satisfied. Her body pulsed with blood, just as a voice screamed in her head to end the life of the man lying in the snow. And he remained on the floor while she looked at him for a few seconds. The young mystic then directed her feet to the fallen figure and crouched beside him. Her fingers pulled off the black mask that covered his face. 

Shock hitting her when her eyes landed on the handsome man lying in the snow. His skin was olive, kissed by the sun. His lips were fleshy, with a chin that was outlined. Tha killer cheeks were a pale red from the cold. He was the most beautiful man that she ever seen in all her short existence on this earth. The young woman pondered for a few minutes, biting her lips. 

"Damn you for coming here!" The verdict was that death would be the best solution. “You are like a fallen angel, but I felt your wickedness and darkness miles away. May death be your redemption.” She touched his face to suck life out of him, but her whole body was shocked when stories passed over her mind at lightning speed. She fell backwards. 

She saw Darkness. Death. Desire. Light. Love. Power. Greed. But mostly import, she saw her Father. She shivered, knowing that in one way or another the young man was protected by his father. Raven's face twisted into a frown. She kicked the man as hard as she could. 

“Today you have won, father. But this battle will be mine tomorrow. ” She gave him another kick. The hatred was too much, that man next to her greedy and his thirsty clan came there. Did they invade the mountain with sinister intentions, and still leave unharmed? For Azarath! She was not going to allow any soul of that kind to continue a moment longer in her mountains, specially the kinds protected by her father's pure infernal energy. 

She blew out a breath from the depths of her soul. Her feet were apart beyond her hips, so she raised her arms at the height of her head, and black energy taked the form of a giant crow and that swallowed her figure and the lying down assassin. 

... 

The shiny figure appeared in the clearing, just as a loud crow sound was heard. On the cold, windy plains of the Mountains, the body of a dozen sleeping men was deposited. The gray sky worsened with the violent snow that was blown by the wind. 

Raven, Queen of Darkness. Half demon and daughter of worlds dominator, Trigon. Its power and strength beyond the comprehension of any person. Mystical, witch and supernatural. She watched with satisfaction as she raised her arms, giving rise to black energy that transformed into the figure of a crow swallowing her figure and then disappearing. 

The snow continued to fall. The sky and the mountains facing those men. Imposing human strength in the face of the strength of Gods. Fools.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, it's me again. Hope that you all had a great reading experience. It's very late now, I'm going to sleep. Good Night everyone! <3 XOXO  
> (p.s. i you saw any grammar mistakes around here, please let me know so i can fix it)


	3. Chapter Two or of The Failure

From black unconsciousness, eyes opened to the light.

“Damian, wake up. Damian?! Wake up now!” His body was being shaken, and he felt a slight dizziness and retching as he opened his eyes. At first, he certainly didn't understand what was going on, where he was, and what he was doing. Damian sat on the cold hard dirt floor, his face freezing, his lips totally dry, and an intense cold. His hand went to his head, squeezing his right temple, because a strong pain arose in that place.

"What happened?" Conner looked at him worriedly and at the same time disoriented. The young man was all dressed in black and with his dark armor covering only his chest, he was having trouble understanding how at one moment he was on the mountain in a state of vigilant alertness to the next minute wake up from nowhere on the mountain plains with none other than all the men who had gone up with him. His blue eyes were a clear shade almost transparent in that cloudy light.

“We were attacked, Kent. We all fall into that witch's trap.” The prince stood up, observing the same dead cold hue of the sky above their heads. His body ached when he got up after hours of being static. His men were in a similar state to his own, some stood up, others remained totally unconscious on the hard floor. Anger soon emerged from the inside of his guts. How could he, the best strategist and murderer, have been let down by a damn creature?

Conner Kent watched the figure of his friend, seeing his face closing in disgust. Damian knew that his friend was assimilating and digesting events. He knew that this was the first time he had seen Damian Al Ghul fail and come down in a first round of fighting the enemy. He had a lot of appreciation for the leader Damian had become, and over the years they grew up together, Conner had never failed to respect his downside, even though being annoying as he was, he knew how awful and sinister his family here, so he couldn’t blame Damian for being so insane with little things.

...

The giant gates of Al Ghul fortress opened up to the prince and his men. It had been a week-long trip. Discounting the preparation week, of course. Damian had a feeling of anguish and helplessness within him. He knew that the moment he looked into his grandfather eyes; Ra’s would be able to detect his failure. His tiring trip had been in vain. Unpreparedness had led Damian to failure, along with his strategy. He knew that if he had been more rational and insightful, he would have been better prepared and to take the creature down. After all, what was that damn creature?! His mind had drawn so many theorems about her true nature, and yet she had broken all of them and at the same time overcome the exceptions that Damian had. However, he had not come to any concrete conclusion as to what that young woman truly was. Was her a demon that had taken on human form? Or was it a nymph with demonic powers? A powerful witch? What creature was that?

The streets of the city seemed agitated, people came and went. Making exchanges, buying and selling products of the most diverse types. The late afternoon sun hit the stone cobblestones of the street. The peasant skirts crawled in the dust.

His body was bent over with the tiredness and stress of the whole mission. His first lost ... A tired sigh reached his lips before getting off the horse. Damian crossed the corridor made up of soldiers and servants, all in awe of his figure. He entered the interior of the castle, his black cloak of expensive fabric brushing his ankles protected by black leather boots. He was walking straight down the lighted corridor when he heard a female voice calling his name.

"Damian?" He soon saw his mother approach. Talia Al Ghul was as always beautiful, a water-blue and gold dress came from her neck to her feet, her chocolate brown hair went down her back and was wrapped in a pure gold chain, just the delicate necklace on her neck. A golden hilt dagger was attached to her waist, an expensive and lethal artifact that the lady wore as a jewel. However, the real jewels were hers piercing and sharp green eyes, something that Damian had inherited. And from her tall and slender figure she didn’t look as her real age. Approaching her son, she was sure that something was wrong. She placed her hands on the man's face, a mixture of emotions bubbling up in her soul. "I knew you would comeback safe, my son." His voice was soft and pleasant to hear. Talia then stroked Damian's cheek as if he were still that small, troubled little boy. Her eyes fixed on him for several seconds. "But I already know that you failed."

“I have to say that nothing escapes your eyes, Mom. However, I am sorry to tell you that it’s true.” A strong slap was delivered on his face. He watched her face close up in a matter of seconds. "This is for losing."

And then she hugged her son. "This is because you are back, my king."

Damian did not return the hug; he didn’t want to let his sentimental side leave anytime soon.

“You know what to expect. I hope you can explain as clear as possible what was the cause of your mistake.”

“I will do so, my mother. Now I need to go.” Talia nodded and soon her face returned to the cold face she always sported.

...

Tiredness and tension descended further on his body as his grandfather kicked him. Ra’s punishment prevented Damian from doing anything, he was able to listen and submit at the harsh criticism the king made him. This punishment, however, had been occurring for hours now, and the young heir's body was at its peak.

"You are weak."

“I know my dear king and grandfather. I also know thar I am not worthy of your forgiveness.”

Damian had tried his best to explain the reason for his failure to his grandfather, but soon Ra’s fury lighted up and the following events happened.

"You are going to bring this creature to me, Damian, one way or another, or else the consequences will be the worst for you." His grandfather said holding his face and looking deeply into his eyes.

"Yes, my king." Damian Al Ghul's swollen and bleeding face was dropped and before he could reason out his next thought, a hard blow was struck over his head, causing the young assassin's body to fall unconscious to the floor.

Talia emerged from the shadows like a snake. "Did you have to be so hard?" The green-eyed woman looked at her son's injured body, her face showing no feelings.

“It’s never too much when you want the best. And I want the best for him.”

Ra wiped his bloody hands on a posh cream-colored handkerchief. Soldiers dressed in golden armor entered the room, Damian's personal soldiers.

"Take him." In a quick bow, they lifted the prince's body, and withdrew.

“To be in power, you need to be at the level of greatness that power requires from you. Don't let yourself be weakened by instincts, Talia. You know he needed this in order to learn.” This the king the removed himself from the environment.

Talia crouched down where her son was lying unconscious. A trace of blood and sweat resided on the black ebony floor. She touched the substances, noting the color and texture on her thumb and ring fingers. 

“To the great king Damian Al Ghul, he shall then be a great leader.”

And then she left the room.

...

Raven entered the lake of green waters. Body shuddering with the contact of water at a temperature colder than her body. She waited a few seconds to fully immerse herself.  
Everything was so calm, the birds sang a beautiful and distant sound, the leaves of the trees beat in the wind, making a relaxing sound. The entire forest remained in peace and in harmony with everything that lived there. The soft, warm sunlight poured over the void that the trees around the lake did not protect, hitting the water directly but softly. Raven emerged inhaling the air and releasing it. Her thoughts drifted from her mind when she let herself be in Azarath's calm and tranquility. A peace washed over her soul as she smiled at the security that the place gave her. She was so grateful to be alive, to be there and protect that beautiful and sacred place. Despite her responsibilities as an Azarathian, she couldn't deny that she should, no matter what the consequences, protect that place.

She bathed in those waters. Her naked figure emerged with all grace, like a mermaid who has just created legs. The dried leaves made a noise as she walked over to the clean shabby towel and rubbed it over her body. She then wrapped a thin white robe around her body. Her thoughts replayed the beautiful and dangerous man with green eyes. He had almost entered Azarath, and she knew the man's aura was black, full of violent storms with no peace in sight, she had a chance to prove for a second what his soul was, and it was enough to Raven promise to herself that that man would never set a foot inside her precious city. She knew that the day it happened; disgrace would take over the world. The young empath had only seen this type of soul once before, and it was in the person she hated most. A tired sigh came from her lips, she entered the small wooden cottage, prepared a herbal tea, and before taking it and lying on the small bed she closed her eyes and cast a strong protective spell, locking the place from inside. Soon her thin tired body laid down on the bed and in a matter of minutes she fell asleep that January afternoon. And the tired and deep sleep she was in protected Raven from the cruel fate that awaited her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you guys notice how there are two Azaraths? Any grammar mistakes? Any suggestion? I hope you enjoyed. The next chapter already starts to run the story more quickly. Prepare yourselves! XOXO.


	4. Chapter Three or of The Trap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, this chap has been inspired on Amaati’s Art, so go check it out. It's really gonna help to visualize better the scene.  
> I also highly recommend that u listen to this while reading: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U2_x4svbX_o
> 
> Or this one: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=09r8XdHRWe8
> 
> Enjoy 😊

Raven's body moved on the bed, her pale and delicate figure covered by the cream-colored covers. The day had been born a short time ago, the soft sun gave the forest a golden shade of green. The birds sang softly outside, intoning a harmonious melody that gave life to that place. Other than that, a gentle breeze occasionally dragged the dead leaves from the trees, making small noises that contributed to the life of that forest. The wooden chalet was positioned a few meters from the lake and was covered with vines on the side walls. The little house had a calm energy, but it was as if its little windows had eyes and the house was alive, full of mystical secrets and stories that only a cottage with centuries of experience could tell.

Upstairs in the old house Raven slept. Her body was covered with a thin shiny layer of sweat and her face, even in the deep sleep she was in, showed distress. Her breasts stood out for the white nightgown, which was beginning to stick to her skin. His fingers moved slightly, and a weak sigh came from her lips. Solitary tears streaming from the ends of her eyes.

"I love you."

“I love more than anything, Raven. You taught me how to live, Raven. I couldn't ask for anything else.” Raven's spirit watched that scene as an external character, but she felt a strong pain in her heart, as if she were really going through it. She felt her muscles contract, her body and soul give their all to endure the forces that were falling on her. Everything she saw, however, was blurred, like a painting by an extravagant and vague artist, where feeling was the only thing that was clear and outlined. Her soul flew over that place.

"I love you, and I will forever love you." She felt a terrible tightness in her chest, as if death and pain were eating her alive, but in the midst of the turbulent storm of feelings she felt pure and true love. Raven was at her extreme, she felt it clearly in every inch of her, and when her mouth touched the man's she felt the world giving in over her head so she reached the maximum capacity of her powers. A heavy crash broke over the skies, the man beside her gripped her body tightly, and Raven raised hers arms to the sky, making a bright, blinding light burgeon out of their figure. Soon the flash started to swallow everything that was around, soon reaching everything it could, killing her and the man ...

"No!" The girl's body suddenly stood up, a deep and intense cry coming from her lips. She didn't suppress it and soon the furniture floated, as did the bed. The cottage soon began to shake violently. Her face was wet and her eyes were red, thick tears running down one after the other and falling into her lap, wetting her nightgown. It took a few minutes like that before she realized the environment around her. Her soul and mind finally returning to the plane where she was on. Raven looked around, a heavy sigh leaving her chest. The back of her hands cleared her face.  
The furniture adjusted itself again and Raven's sweaty body rose from the bed. Another day just starting. Poor girl, little did the young woman know that that day was the beginning of her end.

…

It had been long weeks, long weeks of intense training and no rest unless needed. 

It had been a long week only because his grandfather had allowed it. Before reaching 100 meters from the base of the mountains, the witch Jinx, with her black cloak covering her figure, lowered her face shield so she could chant a powerful magical invisibility spell, putting the whole troupe and her in disguise so that the creature could not smell or sense their presence neither near nor far.

The helpless and giant sky had that same dead and desolate hue as the day Damian had come, however, the cold was now more intense, snowing much more thickly. The only noise that was heard was the whistle of the wind. 

Jinx took the sharp dagger from her waist; it was pearly fist with a black body. Then she tore part the flesh from her left hand, tearing the skin and making it bleeding.

"Take my blood, my king, it will help protect yourself even more." Conner Kent watched it all, swallowing from a bad feeling that crossed his mind when Damian licked the blood from the sorceress.

The young woman, with white skin and pink hair, recited for a few more long minutes a powerful spell. Her hands held a dark pink glow mixed with black, and her eyes were soulless white stones. Nothing seemed to happen to the naked eye, but the powerful magic was broken in the air. Jinx stopped then walked towards Damian.

"It's done, my king."

"Great." The prince did not need to shout or draw the attention of the men in black, as everyone was alert and ready for his orders. They already knew their part in the plan. Damian pulled on the dark mask covering his entire face, then tugged on the same-colored hood. He waved his fingers at the direction of the mountains and soon half of the assassins started to follow him; the other half would wait with the black cubicle to put the creature on it.

...

The climb had taken hours. But this time Damian didn't find the girl in the same place. He would have been lost; however, Jinx's voice rang in his ears.

"Go on, I'm feeling her energy a few meters away."

The witch was invisible, just behind Damian. They then came to a cave.

"It's here, go inside." The two entered the cave, the only sound to be heard was of Damian's boot hitting the ground. A light at the end indicated an exit.

They were shocked when they entered a huge cemetery. But what the fuck was that young woman doing there? There she was, just as Jinx has said. The brown hair was falling over the blue cover that protected her from the cold. The young woman was crouched. Jinx held his hand making his steps inaudible as he approached the girl. He let himself be noticed, and the invisible witch followed near Raven.

“My agents already have this mountain surrounded.”

“I can still outrun all of your men.”

“I did not call them here to capture you. Ra’s Al Ghul merely wishes for your presence in his court.”

The young woman gets up, wiping her dirty hands on the fabric of her clothes. 

“And why should I go? What is there for me to come with you?”

“You wouldn't be as far from the world as you are now. There you would be close to powerful beings like you. Perhaps he can even offer you a title as the king's official sorceress.” The witch's face showed surprise. 

“I like my life the way it is…” Raven lowered her head as she pronounced that. 

“Is living in solitude what you truly desire?” The young woman's beautiful face turned to the side avoiding the man's gaze, her hair hiding her countenance. 

“How would you know if I am alone?”

“None live here. These ruins indicate as much. The graveyard indicates more.”

Raven then got irritated by his ignorance. 

“Your bastard! Don’t you say things that what you don’t know!” The young woman's face took on a strong dark red hue, her eyes turning to pure black darkness as she screamed. “How dare you to come to these sacred lands again?!”

Raven didn't understand how and why the man with the green eyes was there again. The first time she had almost killed him. And there was a spell she placed on that land. He shouldn't have been able to get into that part of the mountain. The cave was protected. The spell warded off those of ill intent.

“Come with me, please. I will ensure no harm will come to you or to this place. I am truly sorry my lady, for the last time I saw you I shouldn't have been so arrogant and rude. Forgive me for entering this sacred land without your permission.”

The young woman seemed to hesitate for a minute, her face returning to normal as before. Damian looked at her figure, his eyes hungry as a tiger to fly over its prey. Just a few more seconds ... He then approached more of her.

"Don't you dare to take another step."

“Look, I give you my word that I will not hurt you. Have no fear."

"I'm not afraid, I just don't want your dirty soul around here, my knight."

Damian did not show the hatred and anger he felt for the young woman's irony.

"Please, I just want to offer peace."

“May your peace offer be leaving this place and never coming back, then.”

“Now leave.” The demonic voice was the one who spoke.

“Not this time, my dear.” The young woman's face closed in a frown of anger.

But before Raven had time to manifest her magic, the sorceress Jinx appeared behind her. And when the half demon was about to make something, a quick spell left Jinx lips and with her hands-on Raven's neck, she made the young woman collapse into the floor, passing out.

Damian approached the young woman's, watching her helpless figure on the floor, he then lifted the woman body.

“Great work, Jinx.”

Happiness was taking over him for finally put his hands on that creature. Her figure seemed to be sleeping in deep unconsciousness, and she couldn't help but be beautiful. Her pink lips were small and well drawn, her skin was soft and pale, velvety and warm, and her soft tiara of chocolate curls was stretched out in the air. A sense of triumph welled up in his chest, so he smiled with satisfaction.

"I told you to choose wisely, my dear. Now let’s get out of here.”

…

The return took a week, just like on the way. The creature along the way was manipulated by Jinx, to make him unconscious. They arrived at the castle, and then Lady Shiva appeared to take the young girl body. Each one of them then proceeded to their designated area, the soldiers dispersed and the horses were taken to rest. 

…

The witch's body was deposited on the bed, half of the clothes that the young woman wore under her cloak were taken off. Lady Shiva then organized her body, placing her handcuffed hands resting on her abdomen. She covered the young woman's body with a thin silk sheet, after removing the old boot and handcuffing her ankles. She then arranged her hair around the pillow. The rumors were true, the young woman was beautiful. She had small reddish lips, and a pale skin that gave her a porcelain doll look that was so delicate that it looked like it would break with a touch. Her lashes were long and her ears small. Lady continued to watch her for a few more minutes. There was something so tempting about her, even for a woman only interested in men, it was as if something in the girl beauty called deep down on her soul for her dirtiest and forbidden thoughts. She was going to put her hands on the sleeping girl face when Jinx closed the bedroom door and called her:

“What do you think you are doing, Shiva? Don't you know that she is a powerful sorceress? Don't be stupid to be tempted by spells.”

The woman woke up from her hypnosis, and soon wanted to punch Jinx in the face for calling her stupid.

“Who do you call stupid, damn witch? Just you to know that I have a free pass to hurt any subordinates in this castle.”

Jinx's figure did not retreat because she was no longer so afraid of Lady Shiva, they were knew each other for a long period now. However, she knew the woman could be wild when she wanted to, so she apologized.

“I just warned you. We still don't know if she is a complete witch or what. However, she has something off and it is better to stay as far away as possible, until I can identify what it is.”

...

"I see you woke up, my dear."

Raven blew out a breath, resting her body on the headboard. Her head was spinning and she felt like she had been kicked in that area. The young woman was still groggy, her mind still awakening. That was when the memories came to her, hitting her conscience like a strong wind that takes whatever is in front. She quickly raised her head to look around, anger and a mixture of fear surrounding her heart. Motherfuckers.

"No, I'm still sleeping." 

Her wrists were trapped, as were her feet. She managed to sit up, but knew that leaving that place was going to be difficult.

“Azarath Metrion Zhintos!” And nothing happened.

"I see you are without your magic, witch. But don't worry, if you promise to behave, I'll give it back."

“How are you? Where is that damn knight?”

Ra laughed. “I am the king of this nation. Ra’s Al Ghul, my dear. And the damn knight your asking is my grandson.” He then approached the bed. "And what's your name, my beauty?"

Silence was what was he heard as the answer.

Another laugh.

"Well, well what a curious little creature you are..." The king sat on the bed and rested his hand on the mattress, close to Raven's body.

"But after all, what are you?" He then gripped her chin firmly. After all, Jinx had warned him about the strong magnetism that the nymph exuded, and had already put a powerful spell to close his body and soul. However, Ra still saw the beauty of the young woman as a beautiful and dangerous jewel that he was crazy to study.

"People used to say you were a nymph, though I didn't believe it. But now that I see you…” Ra's face contorted in a smile full of malice and evil intentions. Raven felt disgust turn inside her soul.

“You are my greatest gift to this kingdom, my dear."

Raven pulled her arms to fly over the old king, wanting to kill that old man. But the chains stopped her and the only thing she could do was to remain static like a rabid animal that is tied by a collar.

The king watched the figure of the young woman with great curiosity, as if she were a mystery to be studied.

“Are you going to be quiet, birdie? Okay, we'll find out one way or another, so if I was you.”

The king smiled and then said:

"I hope you have pain tolerance." And then he left the room.

Then a young woman of Raven's age entered the room. Her face showed a smile, and in it was all the malice and evil that that fox, called Jinx, possessed.

"Welcome to the kingdom of Ra’s Alghul, your body now is owned by the state." And then Jinx's cold hands touched the girl forehead. The last thing Raven remembered was the sorceress' torturing her with agonizing pain and a wide smile before she went out again into darkness.

…

"Very well, my son." The approving smile spread across the King's face. “Tomorrow we will have a ceremony, and I will give you the key to what will be our greatest triumph.” The king touched his grandson's shoulder in approval. Kneeling, the young man did not look up, but he knew his grandfather was showing a proud face.

…

Damian admired the warm night lit by the full moon. He finally allowed himself to relax. It had been an exhausting two months of long training and research. Finally, he could rest his head on the silk pillowcases. Talia was proud of her son for completing the difficult mission and that night she sent two women as a reward to his room.

That is why two concubines dressed in silk and expensive fabrics appeared and entered the royal bedroom. He did not bother to turn his head, as the two started touching him and stimulating his senses. The two young women were beautiful. One was a blonde dressed all in blue, and the other was a brunette dressed in orange and pink. Both had their skin kissed by the sun from the heat of that season in Nanda Parbat. Both also had minimal fabric covering them.  
The concubines then became more intense in their touches and soon the three were naked for the sweet and invigorating dance of bodies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking of going very slowly to explore more of what can be explored, but if you find it unnecessary, please let me know so I can make some changes. And please, if you can, comment. This helps a lot to motivate me and to know that people are interested in reading. It can even be a simple one like: “it sucked”. I will like.  
> I am open to what can be added to the story. Any suggestion? Any crazy desire? Tell me and maybe it will appear in the next chapter.  
> I like to call Raven a creature, because I'm in the role of the characters, lol. Nobody knows what the fuck Raven is. Nymph? Witch? Demon? Creature of the night? My favorite character? LOL.  
> Anyway, thank you so much who's been commenting. This week was very busy, but despite the tiredness, it was the comments that kept me motivated. Also follow me in my Tumblr so you can see what DamiRae content I post there: https://xxconstantinexx.tumblr.com/ XOXO! 😉  
> (p.s. did you guys notice that Jinx and Talia already call Damie king? that’s something dangerous to do considering Ra’s still in power)


	5. Chapter Four or of The Crow in the Cage

Another morning was born in the great kingdom of Nanda Parbat. The sun rose with all its power, as the summer was already hitting the doors. Life in the great kingdom was already beginning to fizz. Peasants left their homes; vendors arranged their food stands. The young women were taking care of their babies, who had already woken up. Men were going to work in the field. In the high clergy and nobility, however, life had already started at dawn for the employees who lived and took care of the houses of the great lords. The king and his family were known to have nocturnal habits, and these, only a few hours later, would wake up with all the luxury and comfort that money could offer. Talia would then take her warm bath and wash her big, thick brown hair. Ra would be training at this time and Damian would still be under the thin covers next to the two concubines.

Raven, however, had been woken up in the middle of the night, her weak body had given in hours before because the Witch's torture. Then she had been blindfolded and taken to another location. And with slaps and lashes she had awakened to the misfortune in which she had been dragged. Questions were repeated many times and no answer, which only led to more beatings and pain. Jinx's frustration was evident after hours, as Raven's pain was getting stronger by the moment. Her body ached as she moved and her mind spun, nothing being clear except agony. Blood dripped from her mouth. Her skin was paler than normal, there were parts that were already marked by bruises under the fabric of her clothes.

"Answer me, your pesky!" Jinx punched Raven in the face with her boot, making the girl's face turn to the side with the intensity of the contact. Raven's heart skipped a beat with the pain of regret she felt. Why had she let herself fall into the devil's speech? _Who the hell?_ Damn her for putting herself in that situation. However, she knew it had been for much more than that. Raven had put a protective spell on the mountains, but he had managed to break it. Now she knew how. Magic. Raven was stupid to believe that human nations no longer dealt with this. What world did she belonged in order to underestimate what those humans were capable of? Azarath, perhaps. The monks had said that magic was rare to be administered by humans, and that very few could do it without suffering the consequences. The young woman had been brought up in the harmonious and perfect world of Azarath and there was everything she had known for a long time ... But then the fateful day had come and that forced her to survive alone and to leave her comfort zone to discover how was cruel and disharmonious in human reality. Her contact, however, was still little, and she only appeared in the realm when she really needed food or warmer clothes. She, however, had helped people on her brief visits, and that was what resulted in the rumors that reached the king's ear. _Stupid. Stupid. Stu..pid._

"Please stop. I can not take it anymore." A hint of voice was how Raven managed to ask for clemency. Jinx didn't seem to hear the girl and continued to kick her in the torso. It had been minutes since Raven's body had given up on the floor, lying face down on the dirty, cold floor of the dungeon. She really couldn't take it anymore. "Please stop!" The demon's half voice came out stronger and she raised her right hand. The beating stopped instantly. Jinx stopped breathless, a smile on her face.

"Tired, little witch?" The young woman did not answer, Jinx then put her left foot on the creature's back. The high of heel was what made most of the pressure and inflicted even more pain. "I made a question!" Jinx said through her teeth.

"Yes, please ... ple…ase stop." Jinx then crouched on the floor and pulled hard on Raven's tousled hair, causing the girl's swollen face to look directly into hers.

“So, let's do this right. What's your name?" Raven's hair was pulled harder.

"My name is Raven."

“What a ridiculous name, little bird. But I see that you decided to collaborate.” Raven's hair was loose and her head hit the ground, she remained static. Thick tears wetting the floor. “I want you to tell me everything about yourself, and I'll know if you're lying.

Raven then with a lot of effort turned her body upward, feeling herself shiver with the tearing pain her muscles felt. “My name is Raven; I am 17 years old. I have been a witch since birth ...”

The story of who she was lasted for some time, with Raven on the floor with her eyes closed and a curious and satisfied Jinx.

...

The young woman, dressed in a light black dress, entered the royal room. Her tail crawling on the polished floor, wearing beautiful black sandals adorned with small pink diamonds, the delicate white toes of her foot could be seen. The midday sun came in through the windows, the curtains open were golden and white. Despite the hot sun outside, the environment was pleasant and with a temperature that was harmonious. The great king was talking to two kneeling men. The first was a black man who was dressed in fine robes printed in white and blue and on his bald head was a small hat with the same color as the clothes. The second one was a black young man with shaved blond hair, dressed all in white cotton and with brown sandals, he was brawny and tall. Ra’s Al Ghul was relaxed but attentive to what the men said.

Jinx remained standing a reasonable distance from the two. The king, however, had already set his eyes on Jinx, and soon curiosity was present and he put an end the conversation.

“Gentlemen, I'm sorry to tell you, but this conversation will have to stay for another hour. I have urgent matters to deal with right now.”

The two men then bowed, and when they were about to leave, they both glanced at Jinx. The young man gaze made her curious and, at the same time, attracted.

"And what do we have?" The king stood up, stretching his arms and back. Ra despite his advanced age, was a tall muscular man, his green eyes perhaps in his youth would attract many young women like Jinx. He then approached her.

"I already have the information." Ra’s Al Ghul then smiled and placed his hand on the girl’s left shoulder, squeezing lightly.

“Very well, my sorceress. I knew you wouldn't fail.”

...

Damian headed for the castle's central room. He was dressed in the usual expensive and luxurious clothes in the colors of his home. Bathed and combed, he was worthy of the image of a future king. He then proceeded down the corridor to the large ornate wooden door. The two soldiers bowed and opened the heavy doors. His grandfather was already seated on the opulent gold throne with red upholstery. His mother remained upright on his left. She wore a simple and light cut dress that was a feminine version of the outfit Damian wore. The king did the same thing, only that his cape had black variations. On his right side was Ra’s Al Ghul’s protective and official sorceress, Jinx. She now wore a cut trim similar to his mother's, but the color was entirely black, contrasting with her white skin and wavy pink hair. Damian then took Jinx's place, exchanging no words with the family present in the room, no one also spoke. Everyone had already talked the night before.

"Send the creature in." The king's voice was the only one to break the silence. Seconds after two guards dressed in black entered, the color that they were wearing represented the highest rank of the king's soldiers. Their service was only necessary to deal with highly dangerous people or magical creatures. They were the most lethal. Each had an arm in the fragile figure dressed all in dark blue, her hair now matted hiding her face. She however didn’t walk, but was dragged. The shadows in black then dropped the girl's body on the floor and then taken a synchronized step back. Raven then coughed, and with difficulty and sluggishness stood up on all fours, it seemed like a sacrifice to get up with an upright spine. _But Raven, though broken, wasn't going to let those motherfuckers take the rest of her dignity_. The young woman looked up. She was paler than usual. Her beautiful, delicate face was now bruised as her lips, who were swollen too as were her cheekbones. She had dried blood on her chin and part of her right neck. No one showed the slightest pity, and everything on the Ghul family's face was an indifferent coldness.

“I see you decided to speak, birdie. Or should I call you ... Raven? I think we can now put the terms on the table.” Ra Al Ghul stood up again, the soft sound of his black boot hitting the floor. He was a few feet away from Raven. The young woman remained static, despite the violent storm that took place in the deep seas of her chest.

“Let's get right to it, because there is a lot to do. I am giving you the opportunity to live in this castle, my dear. To live your best life, with all the luxuries you can imagine. Everything you wish can be yours.” Ra prowled Raven, kneeling in front of her.

" But in order to have that, you will have to accept giving up your freedom totally and serving as the property of this kingdom and living exclusively for it." Ra looked her straight in the eyes before releasing the last syllable.

"What if I refuse?" The young woman was not stupid to let off steam, she knew she was walking on fire. However, she wanted to know what were the other alternative would be and what choice she had left.

“If you refuse ... Um, let me think. What would be so important to you as to give your own life to protect? I know about something that may be dear to you, young lady. A big cemetery in the mountains? Was that what you were protecting?” Raven's eyes widened and her heart pounded in her chest. _No, no and no_. This was not possible. Ra Al Ghul was a smart and canny man; he knew how to influence people and get exactly what he wanted. When Raven's eyes widened, he knew he had already won his game. “It would be a shame to burn what is left of that place. And maybe desecrate those who already rest in peace. Wouldn't it be, young lady? Not only you would watch all of this, but you would also suffer the worst of the deaths later.”

Raven bit her dry, bruised lips hard, a fit of rage burning in her chest and making her blood heat in her veins. She was thirsty for blood in that minute. There was a beast that cohabited inside her with a mad desire to end the low, human flesh that was all those people in that place. She knew that this was the demonic side that she had inherited from her father, and she knew very well that if she had her powers now, then that place would already be on fire, with the great and powerful Trigon emerging from the depths of hell to that world. The monks' voices came into her head: _“Remember, Raven: Immersing yourself on emotions and letting your mind go entering those depths of the sea, is dangerous and lethal. Wisdom and victory only come to man when he chooses with reason and through clear and rational thinking.”_ The sentence seemed to have an immediate effect on her mind, as she took a few deep breaths. The king, however, interrupted her reflection.

"I give you three seconds to think, young lady."

"One." Time seemed to run faster than normal. Raven was destabilized again, but this time it was the giant mess in her thoughts.

"Two." Tick-tack, and the rabbit would run warning about the time running late. A flood of information and emotions running wild over her. Raven hands were sweating. There was something in that millisecond that made her feel insane for a minute. It was impossible to calculate all the variables of a problem in that time. There was a bewilderment in her chest and an urge to scream. _Think, Raven. Think!_

"One". Time seemed to stop and instantly return in a matter of seconds. The decision made. "What will it be then, young lady?"

"I accept your proposal." Raven spoke in a cold rough voice. A warm lonely tear sliding over her bruised face.

"Very well! I knew you would love my proposal. Let this then be the beginning of a great relationship.” The king got up and walked slowly back to his throne.

“Your most important duty from now on is to protect my grandson's life. He will soon be the king of this great nation and nothing can happen to him. If you fail in your mission ... Well then get ready to live hell on earth. Soon I will explain everything I need you to do, however, for now I only need you to be strong to do something."

Raven bowed her head in disgust. She, however, promised to herself with all of her soul and heart that things would not end like that. She would manage to kill those people and put an end to the evil in person that those vile beings were. But most importantly, she was not going to let anything happen to Azarath.

“Now get out. Guards."

The two men lifted Raven's body again and dragged her to the door, which soon closed again. Making Damian lose sight of the girl.


	6. Chapter Five or of The Ticktack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write this chapter more, but the decision ended up being to post more quickly and leave it to develop more for the next one. I don't like it, but there are some variables that don't make it easy either.  
> There are important things in the bottom notes, so make sure to read it! While I was writing I was listening to this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XbS3tPO9sUs check it out and see if that makes you have a better reading experience. Hope you like it! 😉

The heavy white wooden door opened. The large bathroom was lit by the light from the large windows that went from ceiling to floor in giant extensions. The expensive fabric of the white curtain was delicately laced with a thick golden ribbon. The floor was marble in an ice-white chalk tone, and reflected even more the luminosity of the room, which made the big room become giant. A hand pushed Raven closer to the bathtub, in which a gentle steam rose. The young woman did not know what to do or how to act. Her legs wanted to give up the lean weight of her body and her head throbbed in pulsating pain. She felt cold despite the hot wind coming in through the window. She felt that she was not the one who controlled her body anymore, and everything turned too much for the young woman's taste.

Two pairs of hands touched her, making her scare and stagger backwards. "Time to wash up, witch." A tall woman with striking features appeared in her view. She wore a dress cut that was too modern and daring for that time. The garment was black with a giant slit that extended itself to the beginning of the thigh. The upper part had the same pyramidal cut as Damian and Talia. Raven didn't know who she was, but she certainly looked like someone she knew. The lace on Raven's dress was beginning to be untie.

"Mom, is that you?" Raven's eyes filled with tears, and she ran towards the woman, hugging her tightly.

The woman froze. Lady Shiva then had one of her rare moments of pity when the young woman hugged her and started to cry on her shoulder. Her quick reflex already predicted the approach of the young woman, but instead of throwing her on the floor, Sandra Wu-San allowed herself to be in the girl's tight embrace.

“Mom, help me. Father can't come. I am in danger.”

“Mother, what should I do?" Raven raised her red, wet eyes to face her mother. Her body was beginning to shake. Then she started to sob. Something cracked the thick layer of frozen ice inside the woman’s soul, and Shiva did not like it at all. She was already regretting letting her guard down. Jinx, however, entered the next moment, saving any further second of that nonsense.

“I can't believe what I'm seeing here. But who would think that we were going to be able to ever see our beloved ice sword being hugged ...” Jinx smiled and scoffed at her superior. Her alpine-colored arms crossed over her chest. She stopped a few feet from them, her right foot diagonally and her left foot holding most of her weight.

“Don't start with your irony, your brat. Give me a hand here before I cut your tongue. ” A distant observer might have thought that they were exchanging insults. However, these two knew each other very well, they were friends. Although Lady Shiva did not admit it, Jinx was someone dear to her, a peculiar being who reminded her very much of a certain person who long ago she had abandoned.

Raven's violent trembling stopped her quick and brief reveries. The girl only didn't fall to the ground because her arms held her. Jinx's face paled. “Come here, your stupid. Give me a hand!” The young woman was beginning to convulse and her body was burning with fever. Jinx ran within reach. The servants who previously helped to remove Raven's clothes were static. But then they also ran to hep Lady Shiva to deposit the girl's body on the floor. Raven's face was wet and foamy, her body was hard and writhing. Jinx, quickly put her hands on the young woman's temples, a quick spell left her lips.

Raven started to calm down, her body gradually stopped making any kind of tense and involuntary movements. Her eyes closed and a soothing silence run over the room.

"Thanks." Said Sandra.

Jinx nodded.

“Let’s continue here, my women. We need to continue our service here. Jinx, keep her under whatever you have what done. You two finish the job and help me put her in the bathtub. You too, Jinx.”

All what was ordered was done, and soon the young woman with brown hair was in the softness and delicacy of the touch of the warm water. Her hair was washed with vanilla and jasmine essences, which Talia loved. After there was enough foam in her hair, clean water dripped over them, causing all the dirt to change the color of the water in a red and brown tone. Lady Shiva held Raven's shoulders tightly so that her body would not slip totally into the water. After showering, the fat women in white and gold uniforms combed Raven in the luxurious white upholstered chair, with Sandra still holding her. Jinx only watched; however, she also played her part in keeping the girl in control. Raven's face would sometimes fall to the side when the servants brushed her hair down, then Lady Shiva would immediately put her into the correct position. A built-in braid was made. And then Sandra dismissed Raven with Jinx with the black soldiers. A sigh of relief escaped her lips.

Despite being unconscious, that was the first moment full of peace that Raven has had since her kidnapping in Azarath. And the waters were gentle and smooth, because they knew that that the young woman being washed was someone who had already suffered a lot. And the royal bathroom then continued to exude purity and calm, and that was all that Raven needed most.

...

“My lord, my lady.” Lady Shiva bowed. “The young woman had a seizure, but she has already stabilized and is already well.” Ra and Talia's face showed fright, but not from empathy, but because Raven was the valuable piece of the puzzle that Ra was about to play. They needed the witch to be with alive.

“I don't want anything to happen to that girl's life. Make sure of that, Sandra.”

“Yes, sir, my king. Nothing will happen to the girl.” She then bowed and left the meeting room.

Later, then, Talia would appear in Raven's room. And she would bring two women with her, who would then take the girl's measurements. The, after the two had left and before the princess herself leave the room, she would approach the girl's bed and leave a short but significant kiss on her forehead.

“Rest in peace, my child. Worse battles are yet to come.”

...

Raven's eyes opened; it was morning. She didn’t know where she was, and why everything was blurred and painful? The first thing she noticed was the clarity of the environment. Her lying body only allowed her to see the golden cream-colored canopy above her. No sound or noise was heard. It was all a total silence. The young woman decided to get up, but the only thing she managed to do was to lift her shoulders minimally. Her stomach growled and she felt her stomach empty. She then placed her hand on her head, because her left side hurt a lot, making a groan of pain when her fingers touched the surface. Raven then felt it wet and was surprised. It was when she saw the red on her fingertips that terror ran through her body. She felt weak and desperate.

"Help." A voice came out of her mouth, and the horribly bitter taste displeased her. "Help." She then felt a hot tear of despair run down her face when she tried to get up again, but her body shook with the massive pain she felt. She felt like a child, disoriented and lost. Raven tried for several minutes to get up and when she did, her mind spun. What would she do now? Escape? But in those conditions was impossible, especially without her powers. But she was in great pain and urgently needed help. The girl then slowly got up, and her muscles contracted with the act. She felt terribly dizzy, but she continued to crawl slowly over the light wooden floor. She arrived at the door almost throwing herself at it, cold sweat forming on her face. With all of her strength she opened the heavy door to find a hall that was too long for her to walk in current state she was in.

Raven, however, felt more and more agonized and tired. With a pulsating pain in her head, the hall now seemed like a distorted view. Raven allowed herself to have pity from herself, which is why tears started to come down her face. She needed urgent help. A deep breath gathered what was left of her strength to continue dragging her feet down that hall. She couldn't think of anything else if not the terrible pain that was being inflicted. She managed to walk a few steps, before her body could no longer take the orders of her mind, and her legs gave way. She felt a drop of sweat run down to her neck. And everything started to spin at a terrible intensity. She felt someone calling her name.

"Help."

It was only a few minutes when Damian Al Ghul entered the hall that led to his room. It took seconds for his mind to assimilate the figure lying on the floor. He then ran after her thinking it was the witch's trap. But when he saw her remain with her eyes closed even when she was listening to his steps, he knew that something was really wrong with her. The young prince then crouched beside her.

"What's going on, witch?" His eyes scanned Raven's pale face and he saw the sheen of sweat on her face.

"I ... I'm…not ... fee..ling ... well ..." Damian then placed the back of his hand on her forehead, feeling her skin colder than the average normal. He then picked her up, entering with her through the open door.

"Damn you.” Raven managed to say it clearly. He, however, ignored what she had say, depositing Raven on the bed.

"Wait here."

Time seemed to pass in a strange order in which Raven was not sure. She felt everything swirling, and she had to hug herself to try to maintain some imaginary balance. The girl then heard recognizable voices. And she again asked for help.

"He…lp… me ... I'm ... I'm ... blee…ding."

Someone approached and asked her:

"Where is bleeding?"

"My…he…ad." She let out a cry of pain when the person touched her head.

"Shit. Call, Jinx!”

Raven's body was contorted. Her beautiful face was tight, and her lips were pressed together. His arms hugged and there was a layer of sweat all over his exposed skin. He entered Jinx's room. As soon as he hit his eyes on the girl, he ran to the side of her figure. Raven heard the voice of the woman who had left him in that state. And despite all the pain he was feeling, there was still room for hatred in his soul. However, Raven felt something leaving her inside. She heard a whisper call her name. That made her even more alarmed.

"I ... am ... hurt. Gi…ve me ... my...powers…back"

Jinx listened carefully to the words that came out of the girl's mouth. She looked at Damian doubtfully.

"Can she heal?" The young prince stated it more as a question than a conclusion. Affliction running through his mind. Was she really in that state? Wouldn't that be a trap for escape? Damian then doubted his doubts, as he knew that Raven would not run away having been threatened with what was most dear to her.

"What should I do, my prince?" Jinx asked in distress. That young woman's life was in her and Lady Shiva's hands, if Raven died, both would be severely punished, and would see the fury of King Al Ghul. That man's fury was what she was most scared of.

"What's going on with her?"

Jinx looked at the young woman, now seeing the red on the pillow. The witch's face paled even more and she urgently put her hand on Raven's left neck to check her vital signs. It was too weak, her skin was cold and Raven was no longer was squirming, her body was limp. Despair hit Jinx badly and she had to understand that if she didn't act fast, death would come to the kidnapped witch.

"She is dying." Damian's eyes widened and he quickly approached the bed.

“Give me permission, your majesty! She is dying!” Jinx wanted to shout at that slowness with which the prince was pondering.

"Give her power back."

“Then help me take off that dress. I need to have direct contact with her skin.”

Tick-tack, Raven’s life fading. The heat of existence leaving her body with every second chime. The voice becoming louder.

Damian Wayne then gathered his strength and tore the thin fabric of the dress. Exposing the extremely pale body full of bruises.

Tick-tack. Tick-tack. The hooded woman dressed in black, who was then following the whole scene, nodded, and then the crow's life was taken.

It took Jinx a minute to pronounce the spell. She spread then her hands over the soft skin of Raven’s abdomen and yellow energy came out of her fingers as she revived what was disabled in the young witch. A second later and Raven's eyes snapped open, giving Jinx a chance to observe the two onyx stones that had fire and the power of strength in itself. She and Damian as well as the two soldiers were thrown with strength by a strong and invisible force. The Palace shuddered, and a loud crow sound was heard. The glass shattered and everyone in the room protected their ears from the deafening sound.

Raven's body began to levitate in the air. Black fire burning completely her figure and a shadow of a giant purple raven projecting around her. A guttural cry of a distorted, masculine voice intoned. The arms of the powerful and dangerous figure folded and then the whole room was at very high temperature when the black fire expanded. Raven's hair levitated around her head, hanging upward. Her nakedness was not observed, only the black shape of her body. Everything on Rave was dark purple and her black eyes took on a light that shone in full intensity and then that light engulfed the entire room.

Talia and Ra’s Al Ghul appeared at the door with dozens of guards behind. Their mouths opened in amazement and fascination with the power that reverberated from that figure. Before they could do anything, a glaring light blinded them and they protected their eyes. The quake stopped.

Raven's naked figure fell slowly and gently onto the bed, Damian was the first to get up, he cautiously approached. He then saw the rosy cheeks and a healthy body with no bruises. The witch breathed deeply in a deep, calm sleep. She looked like a beautiful and graceful nymph. One detail, however, was changed. Her hair. The thick, slightly brown hair from before had turned to straight strands of a full purple. The royal family approached, as did Jinx. Surprise and fascination falling on the sublime figure of the young girl.

"What is she?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, dears! So, I want to give an important message. I don't know if the question of when Damian and Raven romance is going to start, has crossed your mind. I thought about it too. I'm dying to start developing the romance, but in order it to happen I need to develop the universe in which they are inserted. So, I’m warning you right now, that if you expect a quick romance, where the characters are already involved at the beginning of the fic, you will be disappointed, because this will not happen here. This is a slowburn story, so dive into the universe and you’ll be able to better understand what’s going on and how the smallest details can add and make up the depth these characters have. Can you imagine Batman comics without the introduction, and character development it had? Like no way, right?  
> Anyway, that's it. I hope you are enjoying being immersed in this universe just as I am liking it.
> 
> (p.s. My god, we need Raven to be well. That poor thing most of the time is passed out. Lol.)


	7. Chapter Five or of The Rebirth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to dedicate this chapter to my dear friend Eevee, who is a cute, and deserves all the hugs in the world. (#Thanks for your comments gurl, you definitely rock!)
> 
> I also wanted to say that we are moving forward with the story. And that I posted a new fanfiction, so if you are someone who likes the way I write, I really suggest you read it. It is an alternative universe of Damie and Rae, the name is Paradise Circus, just notice, however, that it is not for everyone, as it contains unpleasant themes, such as obsession and madness.
> 
> So, I hope you have a good reading. Don't forget to comment, it motivates me a lot. 😉

_"Raven, wake up!"_

_Raven felt reality spin, but at the same time she felt light as a feather. Someone shook her body. She opened her eyes a little, blinded by the light._

_"Wake up, Raven!"_

_Raven opened her eyes slightly to find two purple liquid spheres. There was something familiar about those eyes. Yes, there certainly was. She then opened her eyes completely. Scare taking care of her interior._

_"Mother?!"_

_"Yes, my love." Raven's column suddenly stood up, sitting upright on the grass. She looked at the woman in front of her for a few seconds, appalled and confused. Angela Roth was the older, adult version of Raven. Her hair was purple, almost bluish, hitting her shoulders. Her skin was as pale as Raven's, but without its grayish tone. She had delicate features and was touchingly beautiful. Raven held her breath, and then her eyes filled with tears._

_"Mother!" She then grabbed the woman in a tight hug. She felt all the pain coming back in a thud. And then the conscience whispered in her ears, how could her mother be there, alive?_

_“Shhh, my child. It's okay, it's okay.” Her mother stroked her hair and back._

_“How, mother? How did you get back?”_

_Raven then pulled away from her mother's warm arms to look her in the eye._

_"I didn't come back, my love."_

_Raven frowned in misunderstanding. She then looked ahead of her._

_A large, flat meadow covered in bright green. There were some large trees on her right and left, but otherwise the land stretched itself as flat as far as the white fog covered. A calm, peaceful blue sky tinted the entire length. A sun was hiding over the fluffy white clouds._

_"Where are we?"_

_With one hand, his mother stroked her cheeks._

_“We are in limbo, my love. You died."_

_Shock took over Raven, so in a series of flashes she remembered her trajectory on Earth. A single tear came down her face. Her mother wiped it away with a finger._

_“You don't have to be angry or sad, my love. You were a very brave creature dealing with those beings.”_

_Arella observed the confusion in her daughter. She knew the young woman had a lot to ask, but time was running out, and she urgently needed to alert Raven._

_"But it's not your time yet, Raven."_

_Angela raised her spine upright and took all the seriousness she could._

_“We don't have much time, Raven. He will get here, and if you don't stop him, he will go to Earth!”_

_“Father? No, mother, I locked him under a strong spell. He cannot leave.”_

_“The prophecy, Raven. He will ascend through the prophecy.”_

_"What prophecy, mother?!"_

_“You have already completed the first step, my love. Don't use your powers anymore, it feeds the evil on you.”_

_“How, mother? I don’t understand. Explain it to me. What is happening?"_

_Raven sat on her knees and raised her spine, beginning to feel alert. Her mother touched her shoulder._

_"There is no more time, my love." Angela felt her name being singing, and she felt herself starting to leave that spiritual field._

_"Just know that love is the light of salvation."_

_And the figure of Arella disintegrated in the air._

_"Mother?!"_

_Raven felt alone and like a confused child who has just lost a mother. She wanted to cry; however, a confusion took her. The fog that was at the ends of the meadow grew in size and thickness. She saw the fog then swallow all the light and beauty of that place, and everything started to get cold and mysterious._

_She did not notice that the floor had turned to a black, pasty mass. She tried to get up, but the earth was already swallowing her like quicksand. She then felt terribly dizzy when she found herself falling into a dark, bottomless hole, like the young Alice. Her body plummeted for long minutes, until she crashed against the hard floor, without feeling any pain, however. Raven leaned on her right arm, sitting and looking around the place. Azarath._

_The place, however, now seemed all wrapped in death, bathing itself in shadows; That was not like what Azarath used to be. A figure in a black cloak stood a few steps away from her, watching the cave's entrance._

_“It's good to see you again, my child. I see you got in trouble in order to be here.”_

_Raven's eyes widened and she recognized the cold and ironic voice of her father._

_"Father." Trigon, the demon king, turned. He was a stunning angelic beauty, like an angel carved by the gods. His blue-green eyes reflected the pure beauty of the sea and the vast green lands. His hair was a golden waterfall that was tied in a low ponytail. He was tall, his shoulders were strong and outlined. The creature exuded power and mystery. And despite the divine appearance, deep down, his eyes reflected danger and intensity._

_"I see you still hate me." Raven got up off the floor, the light left her body instantly. She put herself in an attack pose, prepared to attack against him, her hands, however, didn’t shine. Nothing came out of it. There was no trace of power in her._

_Trigon, laughed in response to the confusion that was visible on her person._

_"You are in the presence of Trigon, The Conqueror, do you really think you can against me?"_

_"What did you do with my powers?!"_

_The man looked at her smiling, his eyes studying the delicate but intelligent being his daughter was. He then laughed, as if he were laughing at an internal joke. He put his hands behind his back and started walking slowly towards him. Raven's mind screamed at the danger she was in. She felt weak, with every step Trigon took. The cold seemed to get even more colder._

_“I always wanted the best for you, my child. Ever since I heard you were forming in your mother's womb; I wanted the best for you.”_

_“Don't talk, Trigon. I know that you only need me to go to Earth!”_

_“You keep making a mistake, my dear. I want the best for you! But I also want the best for me. Together, my child, we can dominate the universe!”_

_"Don’t be silly! This is never going to happen."_

_Trigon stopped. "How are you so sure?"_

_“As long as life exists, so does hope, and I will always protect it. And there is nothing on this world that weakens you more than love, kindness, and hope, my dear father.”_

_“You are wrong, Raven. Do not underestimate anyone who has lived for centuries.”_

_Raven then saw that her father was on a dangerous proximity._

_"Don't take any more steps!"_

_Trigon then looked at her smiling. He laughed again. But he frowned the next moment._

_“You are Raven, daughter of Trigon, The Land Conqueror. Show some respect and kneel down! "_

_A powerful force took Raven's bones and mind, and forced her down. Raven felt hate scream in her mind. Images then flashed instantly in her mind. Angela crying, the scream of terror, Azarath burning on an infernal fire. Raven felt her blood bubbling in her veins. She felt hatred, the anger, the pulsating pain. Who was he to be in Raven's presence? She tasted blood in her mouth. The blood of the Azarathian nation. The blood she carried on her hands, because of that vile being._

_“My name is Raven. And I don't bow to evil!” Then she felt pure power run through her veins. Struggling with the powerful energy that made her kneel, she felt her energy pulling upward. Black power shining from her fingers. Her light purple eyes took in a dark, almost insane tone._

_"What do you want, Trigon?" Raven's feet fixed firmly on the ground, her body in a position of attack. Her biceps glued to her torso, her forearms curved with her hands pointing at her father._

_“I just came to tell you to see you, my child. I wanted to make sure you were ready.”_

_And before the message could be assimilated, Trigon quickly extended his arms, and the demon body crawled up to her father. He touched both of Raven's shoulders with his hands. The overwhelming energy and power passing from the dark demon's fingers to her body._

_She felt an infernal torrent running through her veins. A tearing and at the same time breathtaking pain breaking her soul apart. Trigon dug his fingers into Raven's shoulders. She looked at him, her eyes filled with hatred and helplessness. He looked back, warning and showing that there was no escape. The thin tall trees, the white snow, the cave stones, the ground with dead leaves, everything, everything began to disintegrate by the overwhelming energy of the thunderous power that consumed and decimated everything it touched. The environment started to turn red, becoming a void that soon took the form of hell._

_Trigon's angelic and beautiful being drastically changed to transform himself into his true form. A tall, powerful, muscular creature, dark red blood. His four eyes shone red; Black, pointed horns, and over his skin, symbols drawn all over his body. He extended his arms, making his demonic power touch the figure kneeling in pain. She smiled insanely, her eyes falling with tears. The tearing pain running through her body. He then intensified the magic more, making Raven assume her spiritual form, the black raven of death growing around her. She stood up; the process was complete, pure power running over her body. The old rags she was using changing shape to form a bluish black body suit, with a giant cape falling from her back, with dark blue heeled boots that came to the knees. Her eyes flashed a blinding white, and she started to scream, and so did Trigon. That merged completely his soul I her. A guttural wild cry echoing from inferno._

_Trigon clapped his hands and the reality disintegrated again. All matter returning to the powerful core, Raven. Everything turned into a clear glow, consuming everything._

_..._

The young witch suddenly lifted her back. Her forehead shining with small beads of sweat. The first thing she did was to observe the environment. By misfortune, or by luck, she was back in on the reality of humans. She closed her face in disgust and anger, a feeling that she didn’t knew where it came from. The sun came in serene through the closed curtains, which were of an indigo purple tone, of fine fabric. There was a window to her right that shone with the sun and poured over the environment. The room was large, and everything looked delicate and posh, from the floor to the ceiling. There was a table with two gold chairs with green upholstery at her left. One thing caught her eye. A tall, muscular figure stood with his back to her, basking in the warm sun. His hands were on his back and he assumed a reflective posture.

Raven then fell her empathic ability sense what that man was feeling. But something was different this time, It was as if she could read his thoughts. Everything, in fact, looked different; even Raven's perception. She felt a bubbling from everything, as if she could feel the energy that things exuded. Her body felt different too; she felt strong, refreshed, light, attentive. Everything seemed to glow with greater intensity, and Raven knew it was something good and bad at the same time. She didn’t know why she was feeling this way, she remembered that in limbo, she saw ser mother again, and for that she was happy. And she also remembered that her mother had seriously warned her that she should not use her powers, and that there was an immense risk that Trigon could return. And that Raven would never allow. That’s was why she urgently needed to get up and start studying for a plan to confine Trigon even more.

The man turned, and Raven instantly realized it was Damian AL Ghul. When their eyes met, she instantly felt that there was something different about them. It was then that her empathic soul was able to catch the feeling of fear in the back of his mind. Raven was shocked, but she knew that something was wrong, and she understood that something had happened to her in order to capture that feeling in a being as hard as Damian. She also noticed several other emotions running through his figure. It exudes intensity and confusion.

"I'm glad you woke up, Raven."

Raven's human and sentimental side hit her consciously, and soon she remembered the things that bastard had plotted. The mocking demon made a disgusted face, clearly showing the contempt she felt.

"I preferred to sleep for eternity."

He then walked slowly towards her. His eyes went down from her face to her chest. Only then did Raven feel the cold air against her breasts. She then wanted to gouge out that creature's eyes, but the only thing she did was to pull off the soft cover and cover her bare chest, further reaffirming her contemptuous face. Damian came very close to the bed, almost touching it, he then looked deep into her eyes.

" Do you then know what happened??"

That question sparked mixed emotions within Raven: Anger, for dying at the hand of vile people; Sadness, for losing her dear mother again. It all happened in a matter of seconds on the young woman's face, but even so Damian managed to read her frustration.

Raven said nothing, her face reflecting coldness and disdain.

"You died, exactly two days ago."

Raven knew she had died, just not that it had taken her two days to wake up. Maybe that was why her empty stomach was crying out for food.

“I know that I died, Al Ghul. And I know that it was by your family hands that I died.” Raven looked at Damian intently. A new side, now much more lethal, was showing for the first time on Raven. The prince watched her eyes shine like hellish flames, filled with hatred and anger, filled with insanity. Although it scared him, he did not flinch, even when a shiver ran down his spine and a voice seemed to ring on his ears.

"Do you also know what you did?" Damian Al Ghul, tilted his head slightly forward, trying to read as much as possible to Raven.

"No." She lied. The presence of the Al Ghul started to annoy her. She wanted to eat, and she wanted it now! “Look, here, prince. I will be direct and clear with you.” Raven's voice became serious and hoarse. “I am here as a slave, against my will, without the right to my most precious asset, which is my freedom. I just came back from the dead, and I'm tired of seeing your disgusting face around here. Now, if you can, please, don't make the same mistakes, and give me some food, I would appreciate it very much.”

That was Raven. The real and in control of the situation, Raven.

The spoiled prince's face closed in a grimace of anger. He was going to slap her; however, he knew that now things were different. Raven analyzed his reaction, he seemed to hesitate, then said very harsh:

“Don't think this conversation ends here, witch. I will call the servants.”

Damian then withdrew from the environment. Raven blew out a breath. She didn't quite understand how she managed to be so clear and at peace. She felt inside her soul that the world could throw anything at her now, that she could take it, she would be able to endure and fight back. That state was strange, but she would not deny that it provided her with well-being. Her mind then organized what she needed to do: find out what prophecy her mother had spoken to her about and find a way to prevent Trigon from emerging from hell.

She rose from the bed, her fingers pinning the thin fabric of the sheet to her chest. Raven felt so good and alive, it was like life pulsed through her veins much more intensely. However, deep down, a fear and confusion were still longing. A few minutes later, two knockings were heard, and then a small group of people entered the room. Quickly, one of them set up the lonely table, spreading out a red towel, while a woman set the dishes and then a man in uniform parked the cart with food near the table. It was only a matter of seconds and she was surprised when they bowed briefly and left. A man remained in the environment. He was tall, with a circular beard, long arms and fingers.

"Breakfast is served, my lady."

Raven felt her stomach churn when the waiter lifted the lid of one of the trays and a delicious smell invaded her nostrils. She made a firm knot in the sheet around her chest. Then she hurried towards the chair, before she could pull it, the servant did it for her.

"Thank you."

The man seemed surprised to hear her thanking him because his eyes widened. She was surprised right away too.

"I don't think you ever heard that around here, did you?"

The man was silent. Raven then assumed that a servant was not allowed to speak to anyone.

"I'm so sorry."

The man nodded and then started serving Raven. She felt hungry and when she put her fork to her mouth, her eyes widened at the delicious taste of the food. She didn't hold back and soon devoured the entire food on her plate, asking for more. It seemed that there was a starving beast inside her who didn't eat decades. It was on her third plate that the doors were opened abruptly. The princess entered the room and two other well-dressed women.

“I see that the sleeping beauty has woken up. And I’m glad you’re eating, because you’ll have a lot to do today.

Raven didn't know what to say. She didn't like that woman since the first time she had laid eyes on her, she had felt something bad, just like the rest of the family. Actually, all the members of the family had an uncomfortable energy, and it was very difficult to be around them. The young woman preferred to be quiet, giving up on finishing her food.

Talia noted that Raven did not respond, she saw the young woman wrapped in the cream-colored sheet of the bed, feeling sorry for the girl. She then pulled up a chair and sat down and placed a large, thick book on the table. It had a white cover with a beautiful and giant red stone inlaid in the center.

“I want you to know that life here, at the castle, is not as bad as you think. Of course, not everything are roses, but the good part is really the best. You will have access to the best clothes, shoes, jewelry. Everything you want, from now on, will be yours.”

Raven watched Talia. Poor woman. She didn't know that Raven didn't give a damn about things like that. Raven was into the high field of ideas, not of material things. She knew that everything that was ground would disappear eventually. But the ideas, they would be the only ones to remain. Raven would like to say that to the princess's face, but she knew that it would only cause more friction, and would generate physical punishment, as Raven would be disrespecting her in front of two women who seemed to be part of a high social circle, given to the clothes they were using. She then asked discouraged.

"What is this book?"

Talia smiled, realizing that Raven was not a stupid girl.

“It is a book of samples of fabrics and drawings. I want you to choose those that pleases you. I need you to be well dressed, because from on, you represent the court of the great Ra’s Al Ghul. "

Raven felt like laughing and rolling her eyes. How much grandeur for nothing. If people saw how poor that family was inside, they would certainly not be admired. The only thing Raven did, however, was put the plate aside and open the book, feeling the weight of its cover. She passed a white page of satin to begin the vast sample of fabrics. She was fascinated with the amount of colors, textures, prints and shapes of the samples. This was much more than she had ever seen in her entire existence.

"Ladies, you can start taking notes." The thin lady took the a little notebook and a feather from her arm bag, while her companion held a pot of ink.

"I would like to suggest that you make your choices with your hair tone in mind, as some colors emphasize purple more."

Raven's eyes widened. She almost fell off the chair when she got up.

“What do you mean purple? My hair is not purple!”

Talia laughed with pleasure at having managed to elicit some emotion from the young woman.

"Do any of the ladies have a mirror?" Talia asked, not moving from her place.

The women fumbled, running for the princess's call. They then extended a small mirror ornamented with small diamonds. Talia took the object and handed it up to her. Raven was startled. Shocked coursed through her features as she ran her hand through the strands that were now a smooth purple. Talia smiled and stood up.

“Well, it looks like nobody's told you yet. However, after the great show you gave, it became like that.”

It was impossible to explain how shocked Raven was. She then sat down again. Her mind working on explanations for what had happened.

“Well, you're going to have to leave that for another time, witch. The time for these two is limited, as is mine.”

Raven tried to be rational and just not think about what just happened. She took a deep breath before starting to put her mind back on place. She had to get this over with, and ask Talia if she could get her magic books from Azarath.

“I want you to look at the models too. Choose grander styles, because we will have the winter ball, the masquerade ball, the engagement ball, all coming soon.”

The demon half was shocked to hear the vast amount of royal balls that that kingdom would give. Why make all that the mess?

Raven couldn't help but show impatience, and she then ran a hand over her face, letting out a long breath.

"Couldn't it be left for later?"

She saw Talia give her a shocked look, only to look intently afterwards. Raven sighed again, and then surrendered:

"Never mind. I will choose everything now.” Talia then nodded in satisfaction, without needing to speak.

Raven's eyes and attention turned entirely to the book. There were long and tiring moments when she looked for what she liked. Not giving much importance, because the issues that were urgent resounded in her mind. The three women observed the small, delicate figure of the young woman. She was somewhat peculiar, mystical, there was something out of the ordinary about her, and yet she was able to emanate an energy that seemed to capture the attention of anyone who laid eyes on her. Raven's legs were extended and slightly crossed, the sheet as long as a dress covered her legs, showing a slit. Her long purple hair fell over her pale shoulders and covered part of her face. When she finished choosing the models and fabrics, a job that left her extremely tired, she waited for Talia to say goodbye to the women before coming to talk to her. The princess dismissed the servant, who soon removed all the dishes and left the room quietly.

“You almost put this castle down, Raven. And that impresses me, because I see that you are much more powerful than we thought.” Talia then started to move around the room, she looked at the bed, paced the room and then looked at the window with the curtain open. "Know that if you know how to take advantage of your powers, you will receive many rewards for that."

Raven sighed, not knowing how to react again. She knew if she would say what she wanted to say, she would be punished for it. Saying what people wanted to hear had a better end for her.

"Did you like this room?"

"Yes."

Talia crossed her arms over her chest, feeling at least curious about the girl's behavior.

“Look here, I'm not a beast, witch. Know that someday I was at your age, and I know very well that no one changes their behavior overnight.”

Raven turned away in dismay. The ticktack of the most important chores ringing in her head.

“I am against my will. I died at the hands of your family. You kidnapped me and treated me in the worst way. I was beaten until I couldn't even breathe. Don't you think it's natural that I don't want to suffer anymore”

"Hum ... Now we are talking about the same term."

It was Raven's turn to cross her arms over her chest, her desire was to fly over that woman and burn that place down.

“Look, I just came back from the dead, and my head is now purple, my entire hair is different. There are urgent things that I need to study, and I need to do that now, please.”

Talia raised her head, tilting it slightly to the right. Her questioning and deep gaze studied Raven. She thought for a few seconds before saying:

“It was exactly about these activities that I would like to talk about. You are now a free being inside this castle, witch. Here you have a free card to go wherever you want and whenever you want, however, you must do all what the king orders you to do. "

For the first time that day, Raven finally felt a deep pain reach her heart and soul. She felt like there was something crazy stuck in her throat, and she wanted to cry. However, she would no longer give that woman that chance, or anyone else there. Her demonic part then pushed her emotions deep into her soul again, and she then brought out the cool, controlled part of herself.

With a cold, somber look, Raven lifted her entire posture and sat upright in the chair.

"Know that on my part, being able to move around this castle is already all I want." Irony and sarcasm were carried in that sentence, Raven's eyes glowing with hellish hatred. Poor Al Ghul family, therefore, did not know that they could not trap a demon in a cage. Defiant energy grew in the air. Talia and Raven were, at that moment, two creatures full of power and strength, ready to attack if necessary.

“You are free to go wherever you want in this castle, and that all for now. Wait for someone to pick you up to change your clothes. Jinx will introduce you to the castle.” Then Talia let go of her arms and the pose of dominance she made seconds ago. She opened the door, taking one last glance at her.

The name Jinx was familiar to her... She didn't know how she was, but she had already heard that name somewhere.

"Wait! I have something to ask of you.”

The brown hair came into view again.

"What?" The princess asked in a harsh, dry tone.

"I need my magic books to study."

The woman laughed at Raven's request.

“You won't need them, we have two vast libraries in this castle, with several sections on magic, witch. Ask Jinx to take you.”

And with that she closed the door, leaving Raven planted. With Talia's departure, the atmosphere was calm and quiet again, and that was all she needed. Raven sat on the chair, sighing and resting her elbows on her knees. She watched her pale toes, moving them, while organizing in her mind in the process. What should be done, researched and studied? It was a long minute before the door opened abruptly again. Raven's eyes widened in disbelief as to who was in front of her again. Quick flashes hitting her consciousness while hate instantly boiled her blood. She then remembered when she was thrown into to that cell, how the torchlight shone on her attacker's face. She remembered that before reaching unconsciousness, hearing a soldier drop a name. Emotions immersed in a matter of seconds, the powerful demon inside her spreading and worsening what she was feeling.

Raven's eyes flashed dark and before her conscience could contain her, the demon emerged from the depths of her soul and Raven extended her right arm in the opposite direction of her left arm. The door slammed shut, and Jinx's figure crept across the floor, coming two feet away from Raven.

"You have killed me! How dare you to do that, your piece of dead meat.”

The demon's throaty voice demanded. Raven's hands gripped nothing, but Jinx's feet moved further away from the ground. She pulled more air and the fabric of Jinx's shoulder area folds up, as if someone was actually grabbing her by the shoulders.

"Let go of me, your stupid bitch."

Raven threw Jinx's body violently against the wall, blood running from her nose as she leaned on her arms.

The demon crouched down and looked at Jinx. She then raised her right-hand causing Jinx to tearing pain. She raised her arms and the witch's body rose again into the air. Raven's fingers had black energy on it. She hurled her magic, making Jinx's body fly across the room. Then she played with her body, throwing it up and down.

"Stop, Please!"

"Look who's crying now!" The voice was not Raven's. The demon then smiled when she saw Jinx shout for her to stop.

"Cry, just like I did!" Raven moved her hand, making Jinx's body squirm. That was when the door opened and two servants looked shocked. Raven's felt the presence. Despite being used to witness scenes of violence, the women were shocked by the diabolic physical appearance of the torturer, as her hair was suspended in the air and her eyes shone black, the fabric of the sheet fluttered. The young woman had an insane look.

Raven's head turned and she looked at the servants frightened face. Talia appeared at the front.

"What the hell is going on right here?"

"Talia ..." Jinx called out her master's name in a whisper, then her head fell to the floor.

The demon did not stop its attacks on Jinx's body.

"I see that you are more powerful than you can actually say, witch."

The conscience returned to Raven, and something in her understood that it was a dangerous display of power. There was something, however, that was very difficult to calm: the desire for blood. Raven's eyes went back to normal and the bottom of the sheet stopped shaking. Talia crossed her arms, looking curiously at Raven. There was a silence in the room.

"Call soldier Conner and another one, say it is urgent and it’s a princess’s request." Talia didn't move a finger, her eyes embedded in the young woman who was now going to sit. Time seemed to take a giant eternity, with a confused and regretful Raven, and a curious and thoughtful Talia.

“I don't judge you, my dear. Revenge is a natural desire.”

“My lady and my princess. How can I be of service?” A young man came panting, he was a mix between getting air and trying to calm down. Talia and Raven raised their faces. His cheeks were slightly pink, and his entire body was bathed in sweat. He was tall and long, with well-defined shoulders. His hair was black with a lively tone, he had fair skin and his eyes were extraordinarily beautiful, and apart from his beauty, it was the thing that called the most attention. He then went further into the room, his eyes scanning the entire ambient, going through Jinx, then Talia, and then laying on Raven. His eyes bulging. The other soldier that had arrived wore armor and his helmet prevented him from being recognized.

“Conner, my dear. I need you to escort Raven around the castle, I want you to show her everything in this place, especially our libraries. Of course, after what need to be done, is done.”

Conner's eyes fixed on Raven, looking amazed and at the same time curious. Raven then remembered him from somewhere, where was he really from? Ah, the mountains! He was the lone soldier who watched over the top. She remembered seeing him passed out, after she, defeating Damian, swept all the men away from the mountains. Raven blew out a breath, it just seemed to get worse. Before Raven could even reason, she felt a strong energy in the environment. That energy was something she had not seen for a long time, it emanated genuine truth and justice. The good feeling swept through her body and mind, and Raven found herself fascinated by encountering such a soul on such a dark and vile environment. How could it be happening? She fixed her eyes on his, feeling fascinated. Something igniting in her mind. Hope.

"But we have the black knights, my lady." Conner said, without taking his eyes off the girl's figure, as if in hypnosis. He woke up from his condition to deal with the bullshit he had said. Nobody never questions Talia Al Ghul. Conner Kent was a dead man.

“But I need you to do this, my dear child. Now do as I say, because you don't want to hurt your princess, do you?” Talia smiled good-naturedly and joined Conner's side, resting a shoulder on the young soldier's. Conner was immediately surprised, his face expressing it. Talia then wrapped her arm around his waist.

“I don't want to upset you, my princess. I will do what you ask.” The young man took on a serious tone, afraid that this was one of Talia Al Ghul's famous games.

"Great! I hope you two have a good day then.” Talia put her hands together and looked at Raven. "Raven, I hope you like your new home." Raven felt she could feel the mixed emotions that came from Talia, the soldier, the two servants and herself. That was a big mess for her. Jinx let out a groan, waking up from the unconsciousness that Raven had put her in.

"Soldier, please take Jinx to the infirmary."

The princess turned her back, her smooth hair banged at the end of her back. She laughed out loud and then left. **_Ra’s Al Ghul had done a good job. Her father never failed..._**

The two fat ladies entered the room.

"My lady, we are here to assist you in your bath and dress, please come with us."

Raven sighed and stood up, grabbing the fabric so it wouldn't open a giant slit. She walked barefoot to the door and followed the women. The way to the bathroom had been such a discovery, as it was the first time, she was actually seeing the castle for herself. Everything was so clear and beautiful, Raven was shocked, because nothing in that castle seemed to reflect the darkness of its owners' souls. When she arrived in the bathroom, the situation was different, as the women wanted to remove Raven's sheet. She had spent long minutes talking to the ladies, and on the end, they understood, very reluctantly. The women, however, denied leaving the environment. She sat on the hot tub, letting out a groan of pleasure when the water touched her skin and relaxed her muscles. Raven felt herself relax. Water vapor rose through the air, and the young woman watched it. Her cheeks were pink and her skin was sliding through the water. Raven closed her eyes, taking the opportunity to take a deep breath and meditate for a few seconds. A sound of water was heard; however, Raven did not open her eyes.

"Miss, can we wash your hair?"

The woman asked almost in a whisper, not wanting to disturb Raven's peace. Raven seemed to think and touched her hair, feeling its strands messy and stuck together due to the blood that had dried. She bit her bottom lip and then looked at the women.

"Yes of course. Thank you." She spoke gently, nodding.

The women then continued on their mission, and Raven never felt such shivers as the water fell gently on her head. For a single moment she felt well and cared for. After the women had combed her hair, Raven shamefully got out of the bathtub, she quickly covered her private parts, but soon one of the women handed her a soft red robe, the ladies then asked her to sit on the white upholstered chair in the opposite part of the bathroom, they then combed their hair again a few more times, meanwhile Raven was watching herself on the dressing table mirror. She was different, looking into her eyes she could see it. The light purple had taken on a stronger color and now had a dark glow, she had a serious countenance. Her locks were now a purple shade just like her mother's hair color, she noted how new and strange that color change was on her. That did not please her, displeasure apparently on her face.

Why that color had popped into her head? Raven suspected that her trip to the limbo had something to do with it. That was another thing that made it to Raven's research list, as well as preventing Trigon from coming into that world and finding a way to escape that place and make Azarath impenetrable. The young woman let out a sigh and soon after the women stopped.

"It is finished, my lady."

The servants then took the young woman to another room, there it had spread out in an armchair, a black dress with a triangular cut, the two ladies explained that it were what the princess had ordered her to wear. Raven was not reluctant, she just nodded.

Once finished, Raven then found the blue-eyed soldier again outside of the bathroom. He was in a relaxed pose, with his body against the wall and one leg crossing the other, he was still wearing his training clothes since the hours Talia had called him. He looked bored, but when he saw her, he straightened his posture and nodded seriously.

"I will accompany you to the castle, Miss Raven."

Raven nodded, and soon the two headed for the introduction of the castle. Once again that day, Raven was shocked by the beauty and harmony of the castle's interior. The great lighting especially, because it was a great contradiction; the pleasant scent of flowers, the doors and furniture adorned with designs. After a while she noticed that certain colors were a pattern in the decoration. Gold, green and red were repeated several times, Raven wondered if those colors had any symbolism. She also wondered why the young gentleman had not shown her certain places or even outside. They stopped at the of front of a giant; heavy door made of dark wood.

“The Al Ghul’s are known for their intelligence and wit. Their arsenal of books is known for several lands.”

Raven looked shocked and soon the soldier opened the doors to show what would be the first royal library. She looked around, ecstatic, surprise showing on her face. Raven had to take a walk around the room, as the books caught the front and back wall. For the first time that day, she was genuinely delighted and fascinated. The soldier then warned that they should proceed, as there was still another environment like that to be present.

And the two continued to walk around the castle. The young empath could feel that the young knight at her side was afraid of her presence, but she also felt that he had something mysterious turning inside. At the end of the presentation, he directed them to a large hallway that was adorned by four giant pictures in extension. Each seemed to tell a single story, but Raven didn’t have much time to interpret what that art said, because the man stopped when they were already a foot from the wooden door.

"I'm sorry for what happened to you."

Raven thought her didn't hear right what he just says, the soldier then went on. "I know it must have been terrible, but I ask you not to let it drag on you away." Raven's face showed astonishment and shock, for she would never have guessed that out of nowhere that man would utter a sympathetic word. She looked coldly at the soldier, nodding shortly thereafter.

"My name is Conner Kent by the way, and I will be at your service if you need anything." And then he opened the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any grammar mistakes? I hope you enjoyed it as much as I like to write.
> 
> So, I would like to make a request to all of the readers of this story. For those who discredit my work as a writer, please, no longer comment that you do not see possibilities for Damian and Raven's romance to flourish. These categories of comments devalue my ability as an author and end up discouraging me. I had a giant block while trying to write, due to the reverberations of comments like that. And then I started to feel really bad. So now I say that if you don't believe that the romance will happen, don't read or comment anymore in this story. I do my best to write what I believe in and I would not like you to be doubting about how I go with my story. I'm sorry, but this is it. Let me ask. I thought the Trigon scene with Raven was a little weak in the description. What did you think? And do you prefer Trigon as in comics (this version of the story) or at animation (DCAMU)? In the scene that Raven looks disgusted and hated, I actually based myself on the face that the magnificent Elisabeth Moss does in The Handmaid's Tale. Lol.
> 
> (p.s. did you guys notice that the dress that Raven wears is actually from Jinx’s? And that it has the same triangular cut that royalty uses?


	8. Chapter Seven or of The Night That Dies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. My life was really stressful, I did three tests of 90 questions each, plus an essay. A lot of good and bad things happened in my life and I had to take the time to know what my goals and wishes for 2021 would be. I hope that the vaccine has arrived for each of you and that everyone is safe and healthy.  
> The last time I was around, there were people who complained about Damian's cold and cruel personality. Look, I'm sorry to tell you, but if you don't like it, don't read it. Damian's character will remain this version until the development touches him, given the circumstances and the people. My thesis for this story is the extent to which the environment and people are shaped by external influences - almost as a naturalistic thesis of determinism. I'm going to keep making my characters what they are until the end, so again, if you think Damian or any other character is bad for you, I'm sorry, stop reading, because it is not for your opinion that I will change that dynamic. And yes, adult people also act cruelly. Please be a more perceptive reader and rate the character as a whole, a sum of all the interactions he does with the environment and with others. Remember the universe in which it is inserted and try to think about a whole past (this will be presented later, by the way), just like that, you in your naivete will be able to have a deeper and more rewarding vision of who my characters are. I know that people will still appear criticizing the same thing, and I already tell you that I will answer with the same stone, STOP READING.  
> For those who are really enjoying it so far: thank you. I try to bring depth and analysis to my style. I really enjoy writing what I would like to read. Then that's it. Everything takes time in this life, as well as in my stories.  
> Finally, I want to dedicate this chapter to my best partner in crime, Seeveen. Thank you for waiting patiently, I'm a fan of hers. And for you who got here, I want to recommend my friend Eeve's art channel. It has amazing DamiRae arts. I highly recommend it. You can find her on Twitter: @ Eevee22194 or on Tumblr: @ Eevee22194. That's it. XOXO. Good reading.  
> (PS: for those who want to listen to the songs I used to get inspired and write this chapter: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BSFbKIW8HGs)

"Damian!" Night has already fallen on Nanda Parbat's reign. Stretching in a sky with clouds and no moon. The indifference and beauty of the sky cast its soft nocturnal beauty over the whole land, and everything was calm. Conner turned right.

"Damian!" It had been a tiring day for Kent. Since the first time he had seen the young witch, a fever of agony had settled in him. He was on the edge of the precipice, lost between playing or resisting some more. Since his early childhood, Conner Kent had witnessed many acts of violence against innocent beings and over the years violence has never left him. But that never meant that he had gotten used to it. There was in that boy, with eyes as blue as the sea, such innocence and purity, that at the same time that it deceives him, it elevated him. The line for evil was very thin. All day to witness vile acts had made him hide his pain and discomfort, because to be a soldier of the Al Ghul order, empathy and feelings were more than forbidden. But with each passing day, Kent found himself increasingly intolerant of violence. Each day more, he was aware. He felt nausea and after nausea, disgust, agony. Each day he leaned forward a little more. It seemed more and more that he would lose the line and seek revenge with his own hands. But there were them, there was Damian. And now, there was that witch.

It was something about the young woman's serene look, which had touched him deeply. There was something so pure. A very strange sensation had touched his chest and he knew that there was something different about her. And it was as if since that day in the cart, where he had met a being who deserved nothing of what was to come, there was something inside Kent that knew that she would be the last. That she would end that awful cycle. The soldier could not explain the origins of such a feeling. But he knew it was there. As the grand plan rolled over the heads of the castle's elite, Conner Kent knew it was his mission to rescue Damian as soon as possible. That why he was heading for the training room.

The training room in the southern area was giant and cool. It consisted of a large room, white in color, in a circular shape, with 38 torches in a linear line along the entire length of the wall. The floor was darkly tiled, drawn from a golden flower. Tiles were one of the strengths of the reign, with Nanda Parbat being a major producer and exporter. Torch lights illuminated the entire room, and fell in bright, yellow tones throughout the entire area. Conner knew this was his friend's favorite training room, and he knew that one of these hours Damian would already be training, as he did when he wasn't taking care of any important matter as a prince. That area of the castle was the quietest and coldest, and the only noise that was heard was the sound of the soles of his boot hitting the ground, the other noise was the sound of Damian's punches on the sandbag. The whole room was equipped with knives, machetes, swords, daggers and all kinds of material for fighting in the martial arts. The shelves that were embedded inside the wall, exhibited the objects with pompousness. Every blade was clean and polished. There were hanging sandbags arranged in the right corner of the room. In the left corner were some types of armor and some fighting dolls.

The prince was in an attack position and was throwing punches at the sandbag. His skin was bathed in sweat and his eyes were focused solely on the sandbag. He was making a face when he punched more violently.

"Damian?"

"Yeah?" He didn't take his eyes off his target, and kept hitting as hard as he could. His arms came and went as he alternated between the two, his legs were apart from each other, and he had his knees slightly bent, with his feet slightly tilted vertically.

"Your mom, you won't believe it, but she finally played those little games!"

Damian stopped to look at him. He then raised an eyebrow, his mind alternating between laughing or punching his friend.

"Did you come to hinder me to tell me that?"

Conner scratched his head, and looked at him.

"Nope, not really. But also, of course. What do you think to have a beer at Constantine's tavern?”

“I don't have time, Conner. I need to continue my training.”

“Oh, come on! You must have been here for hours. Let’s just relax a little. Do like old times…”

Damian turned his body, to face his friend, his mind hovering if he should abandon his training. Things were getting more and more serious, and there was no time for fun, and for that, Damian knew that in a very near future, he would become king, and would give up his few fun times with Conner. His grandfather demanded more and more responsibility from him, and he did not want to see his grandson anywhere that was not worthy of a king. However, Damian was very fond of John Constantine's tavern, his presence there was kept secret and everything that happened in that place, stayed there. And besides, John was an acquaintance of many years, and was one of the people that Damian loved to mock and have around. He knew that when he assumed the crown, he could no longer be seen in that place, even with all the discretion that place offered. He knew that he might never see John directly again, so why not take advantage of the remaining moments to be in the presence of his old friend?

“Furthermore, I know that someone is about to make a difficult decision. Do you know what it will be? A beautiful and fearless Amazon or an intelligent and snobbish Bertinelli?”

Damian laughed; his body relaxed. His mind then went back to thinking about the giant responsibility he had to resolve. He ran his hands over his face, the hum of obligation echoing in his mind. He needed to forget that for just a moment.

"Perhaps it is not so bad to visit Constantine"

The two smiled as the sweaty man walked out of the large training room.

...

Night falls solid and serene in the great and glorious kingdom of Nanda Parbat. It was late at night ready to become another day. The smooth river that surrounded some parts of the city flowed in calm and perennial waters allowing itself to be heard by it´s light and calm current. Some lampposts were lit during the night, and the fire exuded a warm light. The sounds of the crickets could be heard, and otherwise the silence perpetuated the majestic city. That great powerful and powerless reign was a great contradiction in itself. Despite the violence and heavy despotism of his king, the living conditions were harmonious and most of the poor had good conditions to feed themselves and live with dignity.

In a tavern known to the people, there was a future king and a young gentleman together, drinking, relaxing from the heavy burden they carried on their backs. On the upland of the reign, however, in the grand and exuberant castle, in one of the towers of the western area, in a long corridor, in a room without light, there was a shadow that was looking itself in the mirror. With eyes heavy on her, her violet hair fell over her shoulders and breasts. Her skin was a pale shade tending to a dead lifeless shade. A lifeless statue was what it looked like now. Her expressionless face showed a cold exterior. That was when a thick tear came from her eyes and down her velvety skin, falling and wetting the white silk fabric she wore.

The memories all came back heavy as the tears started to fall one after the other. Her insides swirled, and her broken soul shattered with the pain that wrecked her once again. There was no shout. The only sound that was heard was her body falling to the floor and the low, repressed sob she took between her arms. Under her knees stretched out on the floor, her torso rested on her stomach, her dark purple hair spread disorganized around the floor.

All the events that had happened since her kidnapping had resounded on her mind, finally starting to process all the events she had been through. The shock finally had hit her back, and all the fear and pain that she tried to hold to the maximum, came out of her unconscious to overwhelm her again. The pain of being pulled out of your home, kidnapped, assaulted and humiliated. Everything was throbbing hard inside her. What would she do? How would she get out of there? How would she defend the last Azarathian legacy? At that moment, she was just a young woman, with no one, no relatives, no friends, no one to go look for her or help her. She was alone, and the fear and darkness overwhelmed any calming feeling of security and strength.

The pain in her heart was so great that she thought she was going to die. The storm inside her was so big and violent. It was as if hell was being emptied and all the demons were inside her. Her body trembled. It was such a vulnerability of hers, such a pain, such a suffering and pure dark anguish. The image of her mother, the image of the monks, Azarath all green and blue, everything overflowed too quickly and she had to bite her arm to keep from screaming. Her head buried lower in an attempt to stifle the crying, so nobody could her. She didn't want any of those people there to find her in that state, because she knew that if they found her that way, it would be more of a cue for humiliation and disdain.

Her pulsing affliction perpetuated itself until she was able to lift her head. Her eyes widened and her heart stopped in her chest. The room was completely destroyed. The dark, dense magic had swallowed all of the furniture. Everything was total darkness within its own power and pain. The final blow to herself was the huge glass mirror, which all shattered, had turned into sharp little blades, all aimed at her. Raven saw her face on one of the mirror slides. Her eyes were human, brimming with pain and tiredness, swollen and red. Her entire face was flushed with pink tending to red, her nose was running and she wiped it with the back of her hands. And her eyes there, looking back at her. There was a little light, a question in the air, that little bit of rationality. _Are you going to stay there or are you going to get up and fight? You are much more powerful than you believe, Raven. Use that as your weapon._

A heavy, tired sigh blew out from her throat. And then she dropped to the side, staying in a fetal position, hugging herself in the process. The magic that engulfed the room slowly began to retract and return to the original source. The glass sheets came together as a single set and in the end the whole room was without magic, the mirror, the bed, the white satin curtain, everything, absolutely everything was in place again. Except for her.

A long, lingering yawn escaped her lips as she cried softly and fell slowly into a tired sleep on that hard floor.

...

The smell of beer, urine and horse straw resided in that place. This was a day when the bar was not as full as usual. The wooden chairs looked old, but they showed resistance even to the old look they had. The firelight cast a yellowish light almost like beige. The ceiling had several beams forming a support that was friendly to the eye. There were men talking quietly in a place to the right of the door, they had a sad face, but there was something peculiar there, Damian knew how to recognize a conspiracy when he saw one, later he would have these men investigated, but now Conner was already greeting John Constantine in a friendly tone.

"Well, well, how is the most drunken asshole of all this reign?"

"The drunken asshole here is you, Kent."

John Constantine had a goatee beard that took the entire underside of his chin and went up to the sides. He was a tall, muscular man, his figure demanded respect. His gray and black cotton clothes were old. He had better clothes, but he liked to mix it up with her bar atmosphere. His face showed peace, even amusement, but there was always an aura of mystery surrounding the barman. He was prostrating himself behind a large bench, which ran from one side of the wall to the other, the entire bench was surrounded by tall benches. There were two men talking about women in the left corner to the other wall. Those ones seemed indifferent to the arrival of the prince and his gentleman, who in general always attracted great attention. That was exactly what the two liked about that place, the indifference of the people there to any social class or distinction. All were accepted, and each was completely indifferent to the presence of another.

Conner sat on the bench across from John, who was cleaning the surface of the center bench. Damian sat down to his right shortly after.

"A long time kid." Damian's eyes focused on John. The man had that same irritating habit of calling him that for several years now, and he hated his irritating habit.

“Yes, old times now, Constantine.” Conner gave a tired sigh and propped his left elbow on the table; John smiled and took a bottle from the bottom of the counter.

The bottle's glass was green, and a small straw braid tied to it. That was Kent and Damian's favorite drink and John took two glasses and poured them. John immediately turned the entire dose. Damian just watched the clear liquid with his eyes and let out a tired sigh as he took a small sip. The drink consisted of a flavor of mint, lemon, alcohol and water. Alcohol always burned down on anyone who would drink it, but the mint and lemon broke the bitterness perfectly. Since they sat down, Damian seemed uncomfortable and distant, as if he had been thinking and withdrawing from himself. When he showed any slight sign of concern, it was because he was confident of the people around him to demonstrate such a condition of himself. In those days, neither Conner nor John disturbed the silent state that Damian was in. And that pleased the young prince.

With each passing day, Conner saw that his best friend was becoming increasingly rigid, silent and violent. With each passing day, they spent less time together. With each passing day, Conner felt he was losing Damian. The coronation was approaching, as was Damian's birthday. And that meant that he would be taking over the job that had he been prepared for his entire life. And the Al Ghul expected nothing less than perfection and mastery from the young man. That, apart from the fact that Damian had yet to choose a noble woman to marry. In all kingdoms, no matter what the region, it was the tradition that parents chose for their children, their future suitor. But since Damian did not have a father, recognized by Ra, his grandfather would assume that role for him. Talia did not have, nor would to have the chance to exercise this role, since her father considered himself more apt, since Talia failed by laying down with the enemy. The truth was that Ra's loved his grandson very much, and since he wanted the best for the young man, he chose to give him the only chance for freedom that Damian ever had in relation to his destiny.

“To you, my young grandson. You will choose the most beautiful and powerful flower in our garden, so that you can make her your wife.” Since that day, Damian assumed his role of looking for one that would add power and wealth to the Al Ghul home. The young man had done research for months and months. And now he was between two girls from different houses. The closer the day of the decision came, the more Conner felt Damian withdraw; things, however, went as planned, for those who obeyed, and for those who did not obey ... well, then it was certain death. As the conversation continued, the two men entered on a new subject pertinent to that day.

“You look very stressed, John; Too much work?"

"Certainly, I work too much for one man and his tribe." A light laugh painted on the gentleman's lips as he held the glass of drink in his right hand and brought it to his lips. Ending with another glass of the pleasant liquid. "But I think you look the same, or worse." The prince continued to drink and stay by his thoughts.

Conner grimaced slightly as he took his hand that had previously held the glass, now to scratch his head; "Dont tell me. What a week. Another slave was successfully kidnapped and brought to the castle.” Kent paused before letting out a sigh and saying in a complaining tone. "But this time, that damned slave was sought in the middle of nowhere, in the highest mountains of this entire expanse of fucking land." He then threw himself back on the chair, his body already relaxing and losing the rational chains that held him back. "Fucking high, fucking distant, fucking everything." Castle matters were forbidden to be talked about outside the castle, but as John Constantine worked for the Al Ghul, certain things he was allowed to hear, as it was, he and Jinx who had helped the parties that involved magic.

John then laughed, shaking his head as it continued on his lips. He poured them another glass of the drink. His customers drank and raised the drink to their lips, draining all the liquid at once.

“But you have no idea, what beautiful that slave girl is. I never saw any like her.” Momentarily the young man's face closed and his lips took on a contracted form. "You have no idea how beautiful she is ..." The mood changed from second to second and there was a brief silence.

"Yes, but nothing we should be talking about now. Like you said, it was a stressful week."

John exchanged a quick look with Kent and then said, pouring himself another glass of drink, "Yes, let's toast to this fucking stressful week."

So, the three men raised their glasses and the conversation continued, as did the amount of drink served. Matters take between a little bit of everything. No one took long on bad news. There were silences and more drink for the three glasses. When two o'clock struck at the most, Damian spoke to Kent.

“That's it for today, Conner. No more bullshit. Let's go."

Conner Kent stretched after getting up. Damian then tossed a bag of gold coins on the worn wooden counter. "Constantine." The prince nodded before turning his back, his green cloak slowly moving with the movement.

"Damian."

The soldier, who was evidently drunk, said shortly after Damian was already out the door. "Thank you. Yo’re definitely the best, John!”

Damian was already mounted in his cell. His horse was big and black with shiny, well groomed hair. The horse itself looked hostile and cold, as did its owner. However, the figure of Damian on top of the horse was the dignified figure of a king. Conner, a little dizzy, climbed on top of his horse. _He should be upset with Damian about something... Yes, he should. What was he supposed to be upset about? And why did a young woman's face continue to appear into his mind?_

“I had forgotten how bad this bar smelled” Damian said after noticing his drunk friend's blank, thoughtful face.

The soldier stopped his horse for a moment. And then he looked at Damian.

"Yes, it smells worse than my training clothes after two weeks." And then he rocked the horse's net, so that the horse could continue walking. Damian looked at him indignantly, before going on to say, also a little drunk from the high concentration of alcohol he had ingested.

"Sometimes I wonder why I am your friend."

"That´s easy, because you are a bastard just like me, O almighty young ass Al Ghul.” Damian's cold emeralds looked at him with disdain, but the tip of a smile threatened his lips. And Damian swung the reins so that the horse could ran. The black of the night partly erased the olive green of Damian's cloak that fluttered behind his back. The sky was clouded and thunder cut through the skies.

"Wait for me, you bastard!" Conner shouted, before commanding the reins for the horse to go forward and run like the horse of the prince who was already far ahead.

...

Conner was tired of waiting. How much longer would Damian take? He had been ordered to go up if it was one hour before Damian went. Now it was one hour since his ascent, so Kent stretched his right leg forward to take the first step up the mountain, when from afar a black figure appeared in his sights. As usual, Damian was punctual, and had a great sense of time. Snow covered the whole place up to part of the calf, so the walk became difficult. He waited until Damian approached, putting himself more erect and serious as he got closer. The prince arrived beside him and kept walking. On his left shoulder, the witch's body was laying. Her front torso was towards Damian's back, and her ass and legs were behind his neck.

Conner was unable to see any glimpse of the young woman's face, for her head was turned to his back, and the only thing that was visible was her giant brown hair dangling from the back of her neck, and swaying from side to side. She wore dark and gray colors, and the fabric was old. Which was in stark contrast to the prince's luxurious new cloak. He was so focused on the young woman's small body, that he didn't even notice when something pushed him to the side and then immediately took his arm.

"Booh!" Conner was startled. And that was when Jinx appeared beside him. The young white-skinned, pink-haired witch had a sneer on her face.

"For a soldier, you are more like a baby in fear." Jinx's voice was thin, full of amusement and scorn; she wore a black long-sleeved dress that went up to her neck, over her shoulders. Her black cape of black fabric covered her entire body and part of the fabric dragged over the floor, under the dress, a pair of black pants and thick fabric protected her slender legs. There was a pink brooch that held the two pieces together. Above her head was a black fur hood, which was part of the cape. Her hands were wrapped in leather gloves that also had fluffy animal hair on the base. Her cheeks were flushed and her lips were dry.

"Shut up, Jinx."

The young woman gave her the tongue as she continued to walk. And so it was silence, until the long journey to the base of the mountain. Conner Kent's eyes could not leave the figure Damian carried on his shoulders. Emotions swirled inside him and he knew that from there, there would be no way back for the innocent young woman who had crossed the path of the Al Ghul kingdom. Upon reaching the base of the mountain and walking a little further, the black riders were soon spotted. The men were grouped in a circle at that moment. The gale sang almost warning not to take the mountain girl out of her place, because what belonged to the mountains, stayed on the mountains. But none of this was more than a gale, and no one there seemed to understand the small signs that nature and the mountains gave. The evening sky was cloudy with a dead blue with a heavy shade of gray melancholy.

Damian called Kent and instructed him to take the girl's body to the black wooden prison wagon while he gave orders to the soldiers in black. Conner nodded - his armor creaked with the body he was putting on his shoulders. The Kent’s face closed and then he and Jinx were heading for the closed wagon. There the ground was dead, and there was no sign of life in that land, nor was the noise of his footsteps heard, because the noise of the wind was greater. Jinx opened the wagon's metal grille that was closed with a spell. Conner Kent carefully deposited the young woman's body on the wooden floor, having the opportunity to see her face for the first time. Private Al Ghul's heart ached in his chest, as if he was watching the worst atrocity happen in front of him. He felt that there was a heart stuck in his throat such was his sadness at knowing what the fate of that that young girl would be.

Maybe she was a little less in age than Kent maybe she was someone he knew in a different destination and different story, and maybe in another time, in another decade, she was not a prisoner of Al Ghul's violent reign. She looked like someone fragile, docile, serene. The future that awaited her would be cruel. Jinx pushed his body out of the way, which was almost in a petrified state. She said a prayer in a mystical language and placed her hands that emanated pink magic on the pale forehead of the mountain girl. She then placed herself to close de gate, but Kent was still ahead. Conner Kent's empty gaze fixed on the young woman until a hand rested on his shoulder, and Damian's face nodded "yes". The soldier was offering a strange reluctance to the act, but then Damian saw the lost gaze return to it´s normal blue sea. And then he went and just walked away. While receiving orders they would start the journey back. The prince's helmet was then lowered. Jinx closed up her hood even more on her face, the black scarf covering now her face, the only visible parts were her eyes. Two round circles of pink and black light left their hands and prostrated itself in front of the group, thus illuminating the passage, in the dark sky that died every moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> XXXX(Yes, this is a small return to the past. I felt I could use this, and I did)XXXX
> 
> Who got the reference: "Hell is empty and all the devils are here."? The nose part was very disgusting, but the more details, the more real the experience becomes. I hope you didn't mind that, I didn't mind it............... ok, just a little bit.  
> About Constantine being dark-haired and not blond, well, I intentionally wanted to put him like that. For me John Constantine has the face and body of Keanu Reeves, so it will be the whole story. I'm sorry if you didn't like it, but this version is my favorite of all Constantine's representations. (I know it's hard to get used to the British blond gentleman being Keanu Reeves, but I still think it will be more pertinent to put on something I like.)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm truly sorry if you saw any mistakes of grammar here, but I am a Portuguese native and it's more easy to write in my mother language and then just translate to English.  
> What you thought of this first chapter? Does it make you want to read more? What do you think can be improved here? See you all in the next chapter. Thank you. XOXO.


End file.
